Once a Slave, Now a Goddess
by Magicing
Summary: This is a story about an African American girl who was born around the 1720s into slavery, and had a relatively content life with who she was, until she came of age, and the master made her a comfort girl. There was little she could do, until she decided to run away to find freedom, but what if what is in the woods is more dangerous than the whip? Click for a better Description...
1. Chapter 1

Once a Slave, Now a Goddess

Introduction

This is a story about an African American girl who was born around the 1720s into slavery, and had a relatively content life with who she was, until she came of age, and the master made her a comfort girl. There was little she could do, until she decided to take things into her own hands and run away to find freedom. When she is caught she is beaten severely and her family is sold away to teach her a lesson. She once saw her master as kind and just, until he made her a girl who was broken. Problem with Jennifer is that she doesn't stay down for long. Her parents, being from Africa had taught her some magic, and she be damned if she let anybody treat her as a prostitute. She comes up with a plan to gather her family from whatever plantation they were sent to, and run to the north… Until she stumbles across an immortal…

A/N: **Okay, everybody, please be gentle. This is my first fanfiction and I was inspired by the history chapter that we are on at school, and obviously Stephanie Meyer's Amazing books! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Lowell's Plantation**

Prologue: My name is Jennifer. I was named after my master's late sister. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was beautiful. I had long straight dark brown black hair, and my features were uncanny. But when I looked in the mirror, I didn't see a prideful girl, I saw a broken girl who had lost everything….. Mama said there would be days like this, but I never imagined I would be alone. What year was it now? I looked at the calendar. That's right, 2013. I was now 291 years old. No friends and no family. The girl in the mirror looked torn. What was the point of being immortal if you had nobody to share your life with? I know you are wondering how I got to this point. It started when I was a slave in the 1720s. Let me start at the beginning.

I woke up to the sound of another slave being whipped. Really, when was Charles gonna learn that you can't just up and run away from the plantation.

This is our curse. We have dark skin, therefore we have no choice but to be submissive and do what is expected of us. I have made my peace a long time ago, and besides, being a slave wasn't all that bad…. Well for me it wasn't anyways. I was born on this plantation.

My parents came right from the mother land and had thick accents when they spoke. They always spoke to my siblings and I about the freedom they once knew before they were captured, and brought on huge boat to a foreign land where they were beat into submission. I wrenched my mind from the past they told me and to the task at hand. I was a house girl. Mama said it was because I was fair-skinned and pretty. She always kept my hair in cornrows on my head, saying, "One day, master will have you become something else, and your hair must be beautiful when that time comes."

I always thought that she meant take me to a party like some of the other pretty female slaves, but boy was I wrong. I got dressed in the beautiful black dress that the house hands wore, and mother made sure my hair braids looked neat, before I went to the main house. As I stepped outside, I saw the other slaves looking at Charles in pity. Not me though! "He brought it upon himself," I thought.

You run, you get whipped, or worse! I thought that being a good slave meant that my family never would be sold away from me and that, I would live a long life, well as long as a slave could live anyways. The rest of my family went to the fields to pick the harvest. When I got to the main house, I bowed reverently at Master William. He favored me, and talk was that I was his daughter. Nonsense! Just because I am fair-skinned does not mean he is my father.

Slave gossip, the thing that keeps these people going. I went to prepare brunch for the master's friends were coming over and he wanted to make a good impression. "Jennifer," He called, "Go and put on your finest dress, I want to show my friends how a proper female slave should look like." I was flattered, but the looks the other female slaves were giving me was that of pity, and I wondered if I should be afraid. Mama asked why I was home early and I told her, "Master William says to go put on my finest dress and.." she cut me off with a snort. "I guess the time has come."

I didn't understand what she meant, but her posture meant it wasn't anything good. I have heard of female slaves being raped by white men, but I was 22, and if it hasn't happened to me yet it wasn't going to happen to me now. I was laced in my pretty pink dress when the master knocked and barged in saying, "Is she ready?" That's when mama started to weep.

**A/N: Please read and review! My first fanfiction! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**RunAway**

"Mama, what's wrong!" I cried. Now I knew that something was not right! "Massa please!" mama cried, "Do not take my child!" Master William replied, " It is just brunch dear Helga, now please go back out to the fields and do what you are supposed to do. Jennifer I expect to see you shortly," Master William said harshly.

Mama started to speak an ancient language and started to move her hands in circular positions. I didn't believe in ghosts or the supernatural, but when mama did it, her eyes glazed over and the temperature in the room suddenly dropped. I was scared and mama said, "If you want protection dear one, you will follow my lead." I always had a sixth sense into making things go my way if I concentrated hard enough. Mama would say, "That is the magic that runs in your veins from our ancestors in Africa." I didn't believe it until now.

"Jennifer!" Master called. I scooped up my pink dress and ran for the main house. There, the master and his friends were sitting inside, because the weather had taken a turn for the worst and it started raining. I had a feeling of forbodin' as I walked up the stairs into the grand foyer. As soon as I walked in all the white men turned to face me. Before, this level of attention would have raised my spirits, but now, all I was feeling was uneasiness.

One of the wives of the men said, "What a pretty negro." I looked at the floor and made sure not to make any eye contact. The master responded, "Yes, this is our Jennifer. Born and raised on this very plantation. She is much more beautiful than your Lori, isn't she Jackson." The whole room burst in laughter. If this was the reason mama was so upset, than I didn't understand why. I was beautiful, young, and the Master wanted to show off my beauty. Where is the harm in that? I caught a look at myself in one of the mirrors hanging on the wall, and even with my hair in braids, nobody could deny that I was gorgeous.

I thought so too until I saw a goddess standing in the corner admiring _herself_ in my mirror. She was beyond words. She had long pale blond hair down her back, a perfect complexion, and to take an even bigger blow to my self-esteem, her voice was like that of a blue-jay. I suddenly felt very small. Master went up to her and asked, "And your name my beauty is.." "Lucy" she replied.

She looked at me and smiled. It was a genuine smile, and I couldn't help but smile back at her. The day flew by fast and Lucy was such an chatty person. She talked as though there was not going to be a tomorrow. It was then that Master William walked up to me with the man Jackson, and asked me to show him the plantation grounds. It wasn't pouring anymore, but it was still cloudy. I answered, "Sure." Like I had a choice. Lucy looked after me worriedly.

As I showed Jackson the grounds, and the horse stables, he suddenly grabbed my arm, and forced himself on me. No matter how loud I screamed or fought, it was to no avail. When it was over I was crying, naked, and bleeding. He left me in the stables, like I was a runaway slave. Mama found me and told me to run. She said, "Massa wants you to be a comfort girl. Run as fast as you can, don't look back. Use the magic in your viens." I did what I was told and ran. Little did I know that it was to no avail. Not even an hour into my _escape_ was did I meet the whip.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Caught**

I have been running for awhile now. "Maybe I'll get away." I thought to myself. It's not unheard of for a slave to get away. As I was running I replayed what just took place in my mind. _"And this is the horse stable where we keep the horses and occasionally whip the slaves who are runaways." "Your such a pretty girl." Jackson said. "Thanks." I replied. Even though I had this awful nagging feeling in my stomach. _

_Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the ground. "Please stop!" I said in protest. "Such a pretty girl, do you know your purpose for tonight?" I suddenly got clue. I screamed. He screamed too. "Nobody can hear us he said." He took my pretty pink dress and ripped a huge hole in the front. Then he lay on top of me. I tried to fight, but how do you fight somebody who is twice your own size? He took off his clothes and I shut my eyes. I was convinced somebody would come and rescue me and I didn't want my innoncence to be ruined. _

_That didn't matter though, when he tried to lift my skirts. I clawed at him and he punched me in my face. Everything was blurry, after that, the pain in my face, did not even compare to the pain down there, when he forced himself inside me. I whimpered, and he didn't stop until he was satisfied. "Such a pretty girl, I wonder if William will let me buy you." _

I almost tripped on my damaged dress, which snapped me out of my reverie. Tears were streaking down my cheeks and my face stung. I didn't notice I had open cuts on my face. It wasn't long until I heard the dogs on my trail. Barking and growling. I've seen slaves ripped up by the very dogs that we feed and fearful and foolishly I climbed a tree.

One of the white overseers appeared and said, "Get out of that tree. If you come down, your punishment may be less severe for running away." I didn't budge, there was no going back now. I could have stayed in that tree until he pointed a gun at me and said, "get down or you die."

Regardless of what has happened to me over that night, I wasn't ready to meet the creator, so I slowly came down the tree, and the overseer looked around. I was violated the second time that night, and I wondered if I should have just waited to be shot.

The ride back to the plantation was slow and painful. My core was on fire, and so was every other part on my body. When we got back, I saw the master glaring at me. I ran to him to try and explain, when he backhanded me into the dirt. "TIE HER UP!" he yelled. "Give her ten strokes!"

Was it just this morning that I had mentally scolded Charles for his behavior and now here I was, in the same position he was. I passed out after the second stroke. When I awoke, mama was screaming saying, "Massa please, don't sell us, she needs us now." I was now fully alert. Master was going to sell my family? "I'm sorry!" I screamed. They loaded my parents and my sobbing sibling unto a cart. I never saw them again. I passed out from the pain in my body and the pain in my broken heart.

When I awoke, Lucy was there. I startled and asked, "How did you get here?" she didn't answer the question. Instead she said. "I saw today a beautiful girl, be diminished to nothing, because of the color of her skin. I can give you the power to get revenge."

I didn't understand what she was saying, but it was then I felt that there was something unnatural about her. "Get out!" I whispered. I blinked and she was gone. I started doing the witchy chanting my mother had been doing earlier. Before I passed out again, I noticed that the room went cold…

**a/n: Okay you guys! Next chapter she gets turned into a vampy! R&R please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Changed**

It has been three months since I last saw my family. I was a shell, empty and broken. If I had gained any knowledge from my last few months as a bed girl, it is that I was once stupid and naïve to think that obeying the rules would spare me the whip.

If the master thought that I would be tamed, then I would let him think so. I _would_ have my revenge. I had begun to practice the ancient ways my mother's people had practiced. The energy would leave my body drained and cold, not that I wasn't already from all the times I have been violated.

I was washing dishes when Tara, an older slave who started to look after me came and said, "How are you?" she asked me. I didn't answer. What a stupid question. Three months ago I was content with my lot. I had all my family, and I was the master's favorite. Now I was a whore, with no family, and to put icing on the cake, my once soft hands were now cracked from doing to many dishes. "It will get better, I promise you."

I haven't seen Lucy since she promised me retribution, and I wished that I had taken up her offer. I had heard the other slaves gossiping that the master had been trying to marry his son off to her. Apparently she was rich and came from a nice family. The thought of her made my skin crawl, but I couldn't deny that she had a certain aura around her…..like she was above man.

When I finished doing the dishes I grabbed the duster and went into the main foyer to dust away imaginary dust. And there she was. She pretended that she didn't see me, but I know that she did. Despite my _new title_ in the slave community, I was still beautiful, and everybody knew it.

Finally I said, "Hello Lucy, how is life treating you?" she looked at me for a long time with pity, which made me angry, before she answered, "I have a score to settle with some….." she paused looking for the right word, before she continued with, "covens." I stared at her and nodded. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of her knowing that I had no idea what she was rambling about.

I was pretty educated for a slave, but I have never heard that word before. _Coven?_ "Do you know what a coven is, Jennifer?" "Of course!" I answered. She stared at me doubtfully before she asked, "Would you like to become a coven of two with me?" There it was again, the question that could save me. My head was screaming YES! But my heart was telling me no! The last time I listened to my heart I had told her to get out.

So this time I answered, "Yes, I would like that very much." She had a look of surprise on her face. She opened her mouth to say more, when Master came and said, "Lucy! I didn't here come in!" she winked at me and said, "Jennifer here was just keeping me company." Was she an idiot? Why would she draw attention to me? _"I told you!"_ my head said. The evening came and went, and before long it was night. There was a knock at my door. I now lived by myself, since my family were no longer present, and every night I would board the doors so that no…._strays_ could come in.

"It's me" said a musical voice. I knew immediately that it was Lucy. As quickly and quietly as possible, I unbounded the door. She came inside in a fluid dancelike manner. She looked at me and said, "If you wish to join my coven, there will be no going back, and no do overs. But if you join, you will experience freedom like never before, you will have your revenge and you will be more beautiful than ever before."

Again, my head was screaming YES! While my heart was whispering, no. If I didn't join her, I could kiss my family goodbye. Getting revenge on my own was pretty much futile, and the magic wasn't doing _much _good. "Okay," I said. Before I could even count to three, I felt like I was airborne, except something was…..Lucy was carrying me and running. _WHAT?! _If it wasn't for the chance of freedom, I would have told her to take me back.

We came to a stop at a cottage in the middle of the woods. She set me down on a day bed and said, "From here until the completion of your change, think about why you are doing this, it will make the pain more bearable." Before I could ask what she meant, she bent over and _bit_ me.

Her teeth were like a knife and my light brown skin was like butter. If I thought that the bite was painful, what came next was worse. There was this burning flame in my shoulder, where she had bitten me. I got up and tried to pour water on it, but the pain got worse and worse, before I realized that it was _spreading!_

I collapsed on the floor, and that's when she whispered in my ear, "Think about the revenge that you will wreak on the ones who have hurt you." Though I knew she was apparently trying to help me, I mentally put her in that list too. I thought about all the overseers and friends of the masters who had hurt me. I thought about my mother screaming when they put her on the carriage to sell her along with the rest of my family. I thought about all the wrongs that have been done to me over the last few months.

Laying there thinking about all that, the physical burning pain, and my emotional pain were almost equal. Then and there, I made a promise to myself that nobody would ever hurt me again. Anybody who tried could burn in hell, just like I was doing now.

I lost track of time, with all the screaming and thrashing, and not just from the physical pain. When the fire started to recede, I focused on the parts of my body that was numb. And then it was just my heart that was beating. It sounded so clear. That's when I realized that my ears were picking up things that they normally couldn't pick up. Like the faint beating of an animal's heart in the forest.

My heart was beating very fast now, and it was painful, so I focused on my other body parts. Then finally my heart was still. I opened my eyes to find Lucy staring down at me. "It is done. You look very beautiful." I breathed in, the act was a habit, but I didn't need it. _How strange…_ I thought about getting up, but before I could put a conscience effort to do it, I was already standing. I looked down at my body and then back up. There was a full body mirror, and the women I saw in there stopped my breathing. I stared at her in wonder. She had curly long black hair down to the middle of her breast. And her skin was so fair. She could have passed for one of those dark Indians who were scaring the white folks.

She had a pretty body and her eyes were almond shaped and the color of…..blood. Lucy came and stood beside her, and that's when I realized that the girl in the mirror was me. My once beautiful brown skin was now tan as if the fire had burned away some of the color. And my once brown hair looked black against my chalky skin. One thing I could not deny was that I was a goddess. Lucy's beauty had nothing on mine, and in a way, it comforted me.

Lucy started to explain. "Jennifer, I have turned you into a vampire. You are now immortal, and no man can harm you again. To survive, you will have to follow the vampire rule, and you will have to feed incon…" I tuned out what she was saying when she said feed. My throat burned like it was an echo of what my body had just been put through. Lucy understood and said, "Let's go hunt." She moved to the front door. I looked at myself once more, before joining her at the door.

As we walked outside, I heard men asking others on the road if they had seen a pretty negro girl making a run for it. "They are talking about you," Lucy said, "Perhaps these could be your first victims…" I started to run for them. As I was about to reach them, I observed how many there were of them. The two overseers from the plantation. The others on the road had moved on when I came into view. The dogs ran away, when they beheld me. The overseers, just stared at me in shock.

"Jennifer, is that you?" one of the overseers said. They had lust in their eyes, and it gave me pleasure to know that I could make people feel like that on sight, but at the same time it disgusted me. Fear was what I last saw on their faces when I pounced on the first one. The bloodlust overcame me, so I didn't really get around to torturing him.

His blood was indescribable. It was like breathing air, when a person is so close to drowning. The other overseer started to shoot me with his shotgun. I barely noticed. Within seconds they were both dead. And I decided not to waste the horses so they met death too.

Lucy started clapping her hands. I looked to her, and she had an amused look on her face.

This is where my revenge begins. I thought to myself.

**A/N: Hey ppl! I know it has been a while, but I'm back! Next chapter will go into detail about all the revenge she is gonna be wreaking! And maybe Lucy will run into Maria and Nettie? We shall see…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everybody! Thanks for the reviews. **

**To answer a question… Yes this is the same **_**LUCY**_** from Jaspers coven "back in the day." And this story did come from my imagination. As I have said before, in class we were studying the slave trade and slave codes, and what the slaves went through, so I decided that there should be a girl who overcomes all and becomes a vampire with a vengeance! Thanks for the love **

**Without further ado…. Enjoy my next chapter!**

**Revenge**

It had been a full day since I have been a vampire. I can't describe the feelings that were taking over my mind and body. It was like I could think of more than several thing all at the same time. And it didn't stress me out. I was thinking about my family, the plantation, my savior; Lucy, how beautiful I was, the men I had killed yesterday, and of course…blood.

I hadn't fed since those men and the horses, and it was really beginning to take a toll on me. Lucy could tell, but she told me, "There are laws in the vampire world, and if you want to remain alive, you will have to curb your appetite."

All she ever talked about since I had awoke were these vampire laws. "What laws?" I asked. She looked at me like it was very obvious before she answered, "Keep the secret. Nobody must know of our existence." The vampires were doing a pretty good job of it, because I had no idea vampires existed.

Sure I had heard fairytales and all that….slave gossip, but nobody ever really believed it. _BLOOD._ Somehow it kept creeping into my head, and made my throat burn. Lucy understood the expression on my face, and looked at me with pity.

That's when I remembered what she had asked me before the pain, though the memory was shielded with some kind of dark curtain. _Strange._ She had asked me if I had wanted to join her coven. "Are we a coven?" I asked. "Yes." She answered. "Did you have a coven before me?" she looked pained and then looked away.

"I once had a lover. His name was Tristan." She began. Then she just looked out the window. I could tell that was all I was getting at the moment, but I wanted more information. "What happened?" I asked. "Another time perhaps. Right now, you should think about how you will get your revenge." That stopped all thoughts about her past.

I got up and started pacing the floor. I started physically talking about how I would tear those men limb from limb, but mentally I was plotting how I could get away from Lucy to enact my vengeance. She surprised me by saying, "Let us go now." I have other plans, and there is enough revenge for everybody.

I didn't think about what she said so hard, but her comment bothered me a little. Like she had an ulterior motive for even creating me. But I would worry about that later. Right now, revenge was on my mind….right up there with blood.

We started to run through the woods, and let me tell you, running was like flying. I could see everything in perfect clarity. The dew on the leaves, the animals becoming still as we came near. And my sense of smell has never been sharper. My hair whipped about my face. Lucy must have taken my braids out when I was in transformation, but even when I had my hair out of braids for special events at the plantation, my hair was never this gorgeous.

I shook my head, trying to remember the task at hand. I got distracted so easily now, and though it was a positive with all the turmoil that I have been through, it could also be a negative. Lucy was running right beside me, and she had her eyes trained on something in her path. "Stop." She said suddenly. I looked ahead and right in front of me I saw Caleb, the head overseer of Lowell's Plantation.

My skin crawled with disgust, because he had also been one of the men who had violated me, and desecrated me to nothing. I growled…_what?_ Did I just…growl? I looked to Lucy who was still looking ahead. Maybe she didn't hear me. I looked ahead and saw Caleb looking around wearily. Well apparently he heard, and he looked terrified.

His fear gave me strength. And I walked out of the woods ignoring the daggers that Lucy was shooting me. "Hello," I said in my most seductive (and bell-like may I add) voice. His eyes widened. "Are you here all by your lonesome?" I asked. When he stupidly asked, "Is that you Jennifer? We've been looking everywhere for you. You look different." I walked slowly to him, and I batted my eyelashes like I had seen some of the white girls doing at the plantation when they were trying to get a potential husband.

"Do I look pretty to you?" I asked. "More beautiful then ever." He said. He got off his lookout chair and walked towards me, while taking off his pants. As if he had a chance. He should have trusted his instincts, and his frantically beating heart and mad a run for it. He wouldn't had made it very far, but still, it's the effort that would have counted.

When he reached towards my face, I snatched his hand, and ripped it off his body. He started to scream, when Lucy came and put her hand over his mouth. I barely noticed this, because there was a lot of….._blood. _Everything went black.

When I came back from my reverie, Caleb's body was mutilated and parts of him were everywhere. "You really know how to do revenge." Lucy said. I had forgotten she was there. One down, many more to go, I thought. That night, the previous events replayed itself. Lucy kept telling me that we would have to get rid of the bodies.

All I wanted was to get my hands on precious _Master._ Hearing the screams in the yard, all the slaves boarded their shacks, and poor Master, had locked his doors and was waiting with a shotgun. As if a door could keep me out! I ripped out the door and stood smiling as bullets hit me but found no puncture. I laughed a cruel laugh. "Is this how you treat your favorite slave, dear Master?" I asked. He looked terrified. "Please, I don't want to die!" I was surprised. He was already begging? I expected more. Oh well, I'll take what I can get.

I went upstairs and brought his children who were back from college, and his insufferable wife. I looked at all his children. Boys. They had all taken me for a spin, as master would say. I was full, and I didn't really need the blood…but mother always said not to waste food. I started with his first, and listened more to the screams of his wife than I was to the sensation of the warm sticky blood that was rushing down my throat. When I had finished all but one, I asked him, "Where is my family?"

"They are at the Circle Plantation. Please don't hurt anymore of us! Have Mercy!" He said. It's a shame that I was out. Did he offer me mercy when the men who raped me, beat me after words? I think not! I killed his wife quickly, though she never harmed me, she was just as bad as the villain, because she saw the whole thing and never said anything. Her blood tasted like sugar. I finished off the last son, who in a attempt to save his life said, "I love you." Please! I replied, "I love your blood." I saw in defeat in his eyes and it gave me satisfaction. That's when Lucy came in and said, "Hurry, you are making a mess of things."

I don't know why I became angry at that time, maybe because she made me look like I was still somebody's slave, and was ordering me around in front of my victim. I said low and quiet, "Get out." The air around us became cold, and there was an electrifying current in my body, but it felt good. Before I knew it, Lucy had been flung out where the door had been, and the door had put itself back together to keep her out.

The candles in the room became brighter, and I could suddenly feel everything, but at the same time I was drained. "Witch!" Master said. It was the last thing he said. His blood rejuvenated me, but I still felt drained. I stepped out of the house, and Lucy was staring wide-eyed at me. "Your gifted" she said. "I knew your mother may have been gifted, but I never thought that you would have some kind of talent for magic too." I would have been excited about having some kind of magic, when two female vampires came out of the woods, staring at us.

If the way they moved didn't give them away, their red eyes certainly did. A small very pale woman stepped forward. She was beautiful, but I knew I was more beautiful. She was chalky, but she had an olive complexion underneath the whiteness. Not as dark as me, but still, you could tell she may have been a different somewhat latin.

"I am Maria, and this here is Nettie." She said. I looked at Lucy, and I noticed that she looked terrified. "What do you want?" Lucy said. "Simply to introduce ourselves." Maria spoke. "It appears you have a talented newborn." Maria continued. Nettie stepped forward. She had curly white blonde hair. Blonder than Lucy's hair. She was just slightly taller than Maria, but nowhere as beautiful as Lucy. "We can teach you to control your power , young one." She said.

Though I could use some lessons, I could sense that these two vampires wanted to use me. "I'll ask again, what do you want?" Lucy asked again. "Revenge." Maria said. "A coven full of newborns have destroyed my coven, and Nettie's too. We are simply gathering ally's so that we may find peace in their destruction."

Lucy's eyes widened. "I believe that I could be of help to you. For I too want revenge. This here is Jennifer, and I am Lucy. Jennifer has a gift of magic, and we would like to accompany you on your road to…..peace." Lucy said. Though I wanted to find peace for Lucy, I still wanted to find my family. Lucy could read this on my face, and said, "Dear Jennifer, you will have your revenge in time, but won't you help me out?" I couldn't just say no, I mean she gave me this life over any man.

"Of course." I answered reluctantly. Nettie, Lucy, and Maria started talking about plans to make a newborn army. Standing here and looking at those three, I could tell that Maria would be the leader, with how Nettie and Lucy were hanging on her every word. "First," Maria said. "We should train this newborn into using her power for our benefit." _Use._

Something in my heart told me that she couldn't be trusted, but what was I supposed to do? I could tell that these women weren't used to the world no. And I also knew that vampires could be killed, because of how Lucy talked about her lover Tristan. I mentally thought to myself, that I would learn all there is to know about this magic, and make a break for it. So I smiled and said "That sounds like a nice idea." I didn't know that in my absence, my family would become no more.

So as soon as we ditched Lowell's Plantation, we started to strengthen the magic that flowed through my veins that came from my ancestors.

**A/N: Ok everyone, I will probably upload later this week. The next chapter will be named "Power," and we might even get an introduction to Jasper. Maybe….. Thanks for the reviews, and if there are anymore questions, please feel free to ask, because they will be answered. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Power**

It has been three weeks since my change into an immortal goddess. My family was still being held captive, but Lucy said that I had to get my thirst under control if I wanted to avoid killing them. Apparently time to an immortal was supposed to be meaningless. Lucy, Nettie, and Maria lost track of time; me on the other hand felt like time was going by so slowly.

As soon as we left the "devastation" at Lowell's Plantation, (Maria gathered the bodies and burned them all, as well as the entire plantation. She let the slaves be, and a few overseers) Maria and Nettie took us to their elaborate mansion that was tucked in the woods.

It was clear that whoever owned this house was now dead. The home was gigantic! It made the mansion as the plantation look like a one of the slave quarters. It had stone columns and marble floors, and… In the house I heard movement. It took me a minute to realize that their was another vampire in the house.

He opened the door. Maria ran up and kissed him. A blind person could see that this gesture was forced, but definitely not this fellow who seemed to be infatuated with her. Lucy and I glanced at one another. They didn't mention another vampire. Nettie whispered to us both, "That's Timothy, Maria's latest conquest." I wondered to myself what had happened to her previous "Conquests."

"This is Timothy," Maria said. "Timothy, this is Lucy, and Jennifer." He didn't pay any attention to us, he was just focused on Maria. I was growing impatient. It was my own fault that it had taken us this long to get to the mansion, with my thirst and whatnot, but now that we were here, I was ready to strengthen my powers, and get my family to safety.

"I think it is time that we start to figure out how this magic works." I said. They all stopped and stared at me as if they had forgotten the purpose of my and Lucy's being here. "Of course," said Nettie "but first, we need to get you out of those filthy rags, it's not ladylike."

I looked down at my garments. They were tattered and ripped, and covered in dirt and blood. I looked at my reflection in the window; I looked like a field hand; and I didn't like it. "Alright." I said. Lucy and Nettie's eyes lit up. Clearly they liked to play dress up, but I didn't mind. Being center of attention was what I was used too.

After a solid twenty minutes, I had grown tired of their games. I picked the most flattering dress, even though the length was not quite right since both Nettie and Maria were so short. It would do for now.

_Finally _we made our way to the front terrace, and Maria started asking me a series of questions. "What were you feeling when you used your gift on Lucy." I hadn't really thought about it….. I remember that I was getting my revenge and she was trying to rush me. That's when I became angry. _Anger._ "I was feeling irritated at Lucy, when she was trying to rush me." Then she asked another question. "When was the first time you used your gift?" I had to think about that one too. I remembered that when I became emotional, the room would drop a few temperatures. "When she was human." Lucy answered for me. " I could feel the energy intensely when she out of sorts."

Then Maria said, "So this gift that you use is influenced by your emotions." I said nothing. "Well in time, hopefully you will master it, so emotion or not, you will be able to control it."

The first thing Maria wanted me to focus my emotions and thoughts on, was making the grass grow. I thought that would be easy, but it turned out to be so much harder. I was about to say that maybe the magic didn't work like that, when Lucy said, "Pretend that growing this grass, is going to make everything okay. This grass is going to bring back your family, and erase your pain."

I closed my eyes, and focused on the grass. Suddenly my body was zinging with electricity again. It didn't hurt, it felt rejuvenating and tiresome at the same time. When I opened by eyes, four sets of eyes were looking at me astonished. I looked down to see what I had done, and right behold my eyes, the grass had grown up to our knees.

Not just the grass in front of us, but the entire yard. Maria's eyes glinted, "This possession is very powerful." She talking about me like I was an object, I didn't like that. I glared at her, I felt the electricity and magic coursing through my veins and entire body. I looked to Lucy Timothy and Nettie to see if they had heard what I just did; they wouldn't meet my eyes. It was clear that Lucy and Nettie were followers, and that Maria was the Leader. Timothy would be replaced someday by another. If I didn't know that before, the look in Maria's eyes spoke louder than her words.

Maria was dangerous. And even though I could protect myself now against them, I didn't know what other abilities vampires out there had. So I took my chances. A few days passed and Lucy had went to collect a "package."

I found out in her absence that Nettie and Maria had an army of newborn vampires. A newborn is a vampire in the first few months. Maria ruled with an iron fist, and every now and then I could see Nettie getting just a little annoyed. I prayed that Maria never saw the atrocious looks that Nettie gave her; for Nettie's sake.

I had been practicing this magic for over a week now, and I was sure, my ancestors would have named me the Queen Witch of whatever African Village I was from. The newborns were restless and Timothy was in charge of keeping them in line. He reminded me of an overseer. He was about five foot nine, and decently built. He had a permanent sneer on his face, unless he was looking at Maria, and he was too obedient…to trusting.

I heard running in the woods, and I knew from the sounds of the footsteps that these were vampires. Lots of them. I had learned to form some kind of transparent white barrier with magic, that could keep foes away. (This had come in handy when the other newborns wanted to fight) I pushed this barrier around the perimeter.

It was taxing, but better worn out then dead. It turned out to be Lucy when she ran straight into the barrier, and was pushed back. I lowered the barrier. She stood up, nodded at me, and spoke directly to Maria, "I have brought _my _newborns, just like you asked."

I was shocked. Lucy had _others._ I was probably heading straight there if Nettie and Maria hadn't intercepted Lucy's plans. "Excellent," Maria said. I noticed how Lucy looked happy at herself, as if she were a soldier, and Maria the general. "Gather all the newborns," Maria said to Timothy. "Every single one. We go to battle tomorrow morning."

_BATTLE?!_ "The plan was to get my thirst under control and learn to control my ability, NOT to go battle, what is the meaning of this." I snarled. Maria simply made patience gestures. As soon as all the newborns were pushed into hearing range by the blonde Timothy, Maria took center stage and was immediately flanked by Nettie and Lucy.

"Newborns!" she crowed. "I have news for you!" We all waited. "A small coven in the edges of Georgia have been making their way here. They wish to kill us and take out land….Our land of peace and tranquility!" All of the newborns hissed. This was a dumb lot of newborns. I looked at all their faces. They were all as fresh as me, but nowhere near as smart. This may be due to my previous conditions as a slave. But now that I was free, I didn't really _feel _free.

It's as if Maria and her _slaves_ were going to force me to fight. I would have left then, but the thought of running into these other vampires was frightening. Maria continued, "They, like us, are made up of mostly newborns. They think we are weak! We will show them when we send them to the creator tomorrow morning!"

All the newborns rejoiced. Its as if I were at a wedding and the bride and groom were jumping the broom. All that night, we practiced fighting. I knew that I would survive, thanks to my magic, and I knew that I would use it to protect those in my "coven." Morning could not have come faster. Too fast. Before the sun lit up the sky too much, Nettie, and Lucy, started to march us towards wherever Georgia is. I wondered where Maria was.

I kept my body excited with the electricity in my veins, just in case there was a surprise attack. Something filled my nose. It smelled sweet and it was burning. I turned around to see smoke where we had just come from. Maria came into view. "Keep Marching!" she growled at us. I didn't process the information until later when I burned vampires, that I would never see Timothy again.

Whatever Maria's reason for killing him, I'll never know.

It wasn't long til' we reached our destination. It's as if other coven was just waiting for us. We were about thirty newborns each. A fair fight. Maria pushed her way to the front of us, after she was flanked by Lucy and Nettie, she said to the opposing coven, "You have crossed on property that does not belong to you, _and _you have killed on of our own!" After she said that, everybody realized that Timothy was gone. Never to be seen again. Our side, excluding me, started to growl and snarl uncontrollably.

The leader on the other side, didn't seem to care. He was obviously once a slave, but he was handsome. I suddenly felt guilty for even being present at this childish fight over whose land is whose in this half-life of ours.

Maria saw my face, and came to stand by me, "You will kill him, his name is Scott. Always remember your first kill" she said to me. I knew if I did this, I my soul would be shattered. A person is never the same after they murder, or even witness a murder.

But Maria knew my weakness. My family, and my family was worth to me more than any vampire, even if he was formally a slave. I nodded. With that Maria yelled, "KILL ALL OF THEM!" Our side started running; _I _started running. I felt the energy around me, as I ran straight to Scott. He smiled devishly as he ran straight to me….

**A/N: Ok, that's it for now…. Stay tuned for the next chapter of intense FIGHTING! We will see just how powerful Jennifer is, when she comes close to really dying. R&R please. Thanks guys. Until next time….. **


	8. Chapter 8

**My Life**

**A/N: Hello again. A comment that I got was, "I wonder when Jasper will appear." Just to remind you, this is the 1720s. Jasper wasn't even changed until 1863. We will see Jasper, but not for some time. I will probably skip some years ahead to get to that point, but until then, just enjoy Jennifer's adventures and the NEW friends (real friends) she makes in this new life of hers. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Scott and I were running towards each other. I was in the back of our group so that my coven could take out anybody else who would try and take me out. There was a loud sound. Like rocks crashing together. That's when I realized that that was the sound of multiple bodies of vampires crashing together.

An enemy female vampire was in front of Scott and was running towards me. I focused my energy on her, and she was shoved out of the way by a transparent barrier. Two from my coven finished her off.

I got distracted by the high pitched screeching coming from her body, when I was shoved 10 feet back from where I was standing. I crashed into a rock. It didn't hurt, but the shock of how I was suddenly on my back took me a moment to get back unto my feet. Before I could register where everything was, my arm was being twisted an unnatural position.

The horrible screeching began again. Until it wasn't there anymore. I looked at where my arm had just been. It wasn't there anymore. Scott started laughing. "Did you think that you would win a fight against me, newborn?" He asked.

Fear was everywhere in my head. We started a dance, and Scott got all the punches and kicks. I looked around for help, but everybody was fighting for their own lives. I realized that this could be the end for me.

Then suddenly, I was surrounded by three other vampires. Four against one. I saw my half-life flash before my eyes.

I would never save my family, I would never truly be free, I would nev…. My listings were caught off by two hands around my neck and face. The screeching started again, when I became enraged of how this would be the story of me.

My vision was becoming blurry, and I almost gave up, until there was a familiar electricity running over my body. I felt stupid. Four against one, wouldn't have mattered if the one had magic. I closed my eyes and released all the energy from my body, and the electric that I felt, rejuvenated and hurt just a little.

When I opened my eyes, the four who had descended on me to kill me, including Scott, were now just a pile of ashes. I felt exhausted, my body aching, and my ears were ringing.

I also felt regret. I had just ended four lives, that was unnecessary to end, all because of some land that all of us could share.

I looked around to find that our side was apparently composed of highly trained killers. The other team, now understood that with their leader gone, their attempts were futile; they began to run the other way.

I learned quickly not to turn your back on your enemy after the initial screeching began on the vampires who were fleeing.

Maria had a look of triumph on her face. She never lost, and her arrogance was getting to me. She reminded me of the women at the many parties my previous master had put together. Entitled and self-absorbed.

On the way back to the marble mansion, I split from the group. After what I had just witnessed, I want nothing to do with this group of savages.

I made my way to the direction I thought Circle Plantation would be. As I flew through the planes and woods, I kept praying that my family was faring far better than I was.

I knew that I had reached another plantation when I heard the distant cry of a slave and a whip. When I came out of the clearing, there was a huge sign with a series of letters. I wasn't exactly able to read, but I knew the sounds of the letters. Courtesy of the master.

I knew that this was the plantation my family would be on. And I surged with hope. A thought that came into my mind was, "_what will you do when you free them?"_ I have to say, I didn't think that far ahead.

I then decided that I would take them to a more enlightened area of this country. I didn't know if vampires had souls, and I didn't want to risk it. It was still bright out, and I couldn't make my way to my family, unless I wanted to reveal that I was a vampire. Vampires tended to diamond in the sun. I was also very thirsty.

Thankfully, the world could use less overseers. I hid at the top of a well shrouded tree, and waited for a poor overseer, who wouldn't know that "what goes around, comes around," before it was too late.

Lo and behold, a nice fat overseer came a few yards from where I was perched. He could sense the danger, but didn't know what his instincts were trying to tell him. I was behind him in less than three seconds.

He whirled around, afraid by the sudden breeze that engulfed him. I smiled as innocently as possible. He smiled back of course.

"You're a long ways from home, darlin'" He slurred. Uh, he was drunk. Oh well. I was in his face in an instant, and I answered. "Yes I am, but perhaps you could help me." He liked the idea of helping a pretty girl. He smacked his oily lips together, and said, "Are you lost, slave?" I almost lost it.

"I am actually looking for a family of slaves that was brought her about a month ago. Do you know where they might be on the quarters?" He started to remove his pants, and that set me off. I grabbed his head, and wrenched it to the side to expose his neck.

As I bit down, I lost all track of time, because all I was focused on was the blood running down my throat. I didn't realize I was moaning, until another overseer came and started to shake me off of him. I hadn't realized I was so thirty until, I pounced on him and also drank him dry.

The first overseer's heart was still beating. I carried him and realized that there was still a significant amount of blood in him. I finished him off. It had begun to rain, and I noticed my skin wasn't as bright as before. I made my way to the slave quarters.

I checked every single shack. _TWICE._ I didn't see them anywhere. Were they sold again? I checked the slaves on the field. They weren't there either! I had no other choice but to wait til night so that I could personally talk to the mas…Owner of Circle Plantation.

The hours ticked by so slowly. It was a drag. But finally, all was quiet, except the dogs that were looking for the "missing" overseers.

I started to make my way to the main house, when there was a rustling of leaves coming behind me. I whirled around, knowing instinctly that it was a vampire. No human could sneak up on me with how loud they were.

The redheaded vampire put her hands up. "Whoa, I mean you no harm! I saw you leave." I stared at her like she was stupid. Had she really just followed me, and I had no idea? "Why did you follow me?" I asked. She cleared her throat like she actually had too and said, "I have been wanting to leave Maria for some time, but never actually got the courage too. My name is Constance."

I was about to tell her to get lost, but it seems that she sensed this, and she said, "Please, I won't get in your way. I saw how you protected yourself back there at the fight…..I don't want to fight anymore. Please…."

She seemed sincere, and she was begging. I couldn't just turn her away. I studied her. She had short straight dull red hair down to the middle of her neck. She was slender and very tall. Her face was interesting. She had huge eyes, thin lips, and high cheek bones. She was pretty. But right now, she mostly looked scared, like I might hurt her for no reason.

"Fine. Don't get in my way. I am rescuing my _human_ family. If you attack them, you will be sorry." She looked ecstatic. I think the only words she heard was fine, and don't get in my way.

"I can hold my breath." Constance said. I shrugged. I was about to make my way to the main house when she said, "So do you want me to stay here, or go around the house to make sure nobody escapes or…" She trailed off.

"You can go around, I guess. Don't let anybody see you." I answered. "Alright!" Constance said. I hadn't noticed how young she looked. Maybe sixteen or seventeen. She didn't look as mature as my twenty-two years. I watched as she raced to the back of the main house of Circle Plantation.

I ran straight to the front door. I turned the knob, but it was locked, so I had to break it to enter the house. It was quiet. I heard rustling up the stairs. I ran up to what looked like a library. At a desk sat a very old man. Maybe eighty years of age. He looked up when I stepped on unstable wood.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked. It was clear he was in charge here from the tone in his voice. "How about I ask the questions. There was a family of slaves that was sold here about a month ago."

"Africans?" He asked. So he knew. "That would be the family" I answered. He sensed something unnatural about me, because his heart rate accelerated and trembled. The beating of his heart was so appetizing. Constance must have thought so too, because I heard her growl at the back of the house. I hissed, daring her to do anything.

The old man widened his eyes at my hissing. "Well? Where are they?" I asked. He cleared his throat before answering, "They are dead."

**A/N: So sad I know, but you have to reach rock bottom to make it back to the top right? Jennifer finally has a friend in 16 year old Constance, even though Jennifer doesn't see it yet. Constance is going to see Jennifer as an older sister of sorts. Next chapter is going to go into how her family died, and how Jennifer and Constance will carry on. **

**BTW: We will see Jasper in time, read above authors note! But right now, Jennifer will meet new friends and perhaps we will see a love interest? R&R **


	9. Chapter 9

**Worship**

_**LUCY POV**_

It wasn't until we got back to the beautiful mansion Maria and Nettie occupied, did I realize that Jennifer was not with the remaining newborns.

I knew that she had not perished in the fight, because I could feel the power of the magic she was using radiating off of her.

"Where is she?" Nettie asked me. She seemed to now comprehend that our best offense weapon was nowhere to be found.

"It seems that Jennifer is not the only missing newborn," Maria said. "It appears that the red haired…Constance has abandoned us too." Maria finished. By now all the newborns were paying attention to Maria. She had that effect on people, and though I hated to admit it, she had that effect on me too.

I could see Nettie disliked it too. She didn't like that all the newborns obeyed Maria on command and not her. All three of us were the leaders, but it seemed that Maria had all the power. I caught Nettie looking at me, and we both rolled our eyes at each other. Maybe one day, we would do something about Maria….

Maria continued, "If they abandon us, then they are not part of us. We should hunt them." Maria said. "NO!" I found my voice.

I would not allow them to hurt Jennifer. Though I barely knew the former slave, I gave her this freedom, and I owed her more than what Maria was trying to accomplish. "We might need her power one day." I said. Though that was not the reason, standing up to Maria and her bodyguard of newborns wasn't the smart move to do on my own.

Maria seemed to register this. "Si, I suppose your right." She said in her thick Mexican accent.

I prayed that wherever Jennifer was, that she was safe. I felt unusually protective of her. I looked at Maria.

One day, I would have to do something about her….

_**CONSTANCE POV**_

"They are dead." I heard this voice of an old man. All the burning and longing for this man's blood, seemed to be put on hold. How would Jennifer answer?

There was a long silence, and then there was this gurgled talking that was filled with grief. "What do you mean dead?" I only understood by the words that were being spoken that it was Jennifer's voice.

I growled. Though I just introduced myself to her, I viewed her as a leader. She would protect me if I proved myself worthy. I had been a vampire for three months, and though I had been one of the oldest in Maria's army, vampire age of course, Jennifer was sincere when she said I could stay.

I would protect her with my life. And this man, even though he had not physically hurt her, his words were enough to make her feel pain, and it enraged me. I waited for his answer.

"Th-They were not doing any work, they insisted that I buy their daughter and sister from Lowell's Plantation. They had to be made examples of." He trembled.

"SO YOU KILLED THEM!?" Jennifer shrieked. I was terrified for the man. "WHO ARE YOU?" The old man was suddenly shouting. Jennifer's voice was low and menacing. "I am that daughter," she sobbed.

"Constance," She whispered. "If you don't want to witness this, now is the time to go elsewhere." I stared at the back door in awe. She had the decency to _ask_ me of my next move. I promised myself there and then that I would always be there for her, and that included right now. "I will stay and wait here." I said.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked. "Because you can have him." I never much believed in slavery. My family and I lived in the south, but we did not have any slaves. My father was a pastor, and he would go plantation to plantation telling all the people that God loves _all _his children equally, therefore we should all be treated equally.

I was so thirsty, I ripped through the door. The old man smelled like no other blood I have ever smelled before.

Jennifer turned and walked out the house and waited for me there. I appreciated her giving me privacy. I picked the frail man up, who's heart was beating frantically. His eyes were rolled in his head. He probably was having a heart attack, but that didn't matter now. I bit into his jugular, and immediate the blood started flowing into my mouth.

I took my time, because his blood was so sweet, and I found myself wondering why this man's blood tasted so much better than any other I have had before. He was empty too quickly, and I found myself filled with regret for not drinking him slower.

Jennifer peeked into the house from the night outside. She looked like a goddess. Like someone to be worshipped or something. She wasn't as tall as me, maybe five foot six. She had long hair down to her breast bone. She was slender and her face was too beautiful to describe. I suddenly felt self-conscious.

It was hard to believe that she was a slave. Her skin was so pale. Not as pale as mine, but definitely paler than what she was originally.

She saw me staring, and she gave me a small smile. "C'mon," she said. "Let us leave this place." Her voice was so broken, I wanted to comfort her. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran up to her and hugged her. It was kind of awkward, because I am five eight, and she is about two inches shorter.

She hissed a little. I let go. She smiled apologetically at me, and then turned around and kept walking. I followed her, thinking about my new friend and the taste of the man's blood…..

_**JENNIFER'S POV**_

I couldn't believe that my family was dead. I should have come for them as soon as possible! My little sister, my older brother, my parents…gone, just like that. I would never see them again. As I walked slowly out of the house, I smelled a very strong scent. Blood. It was coming from the shed.

I hissed. Constance growled. Clearly she smelled it too. I turned around to look at her. She had a longing look on her face. She was still thirsty. And I definitely was with the sweet blood I just gave up to her.

We raced to the shed. As soon as I opened it, I knew what the shed was for. It was a shed for punishing. Any slave who disobeyed, was dragged her to be whipped…or worse.

There was blood on the floor from a recently whipped slave. I know it shouldn't had made me thirsty, but it did. In the corner were dead slave bodies. Obviously these would be shipped out as soon as possible, before they began to decay.

To me and Constance, we could already smell the decay. The blood in these bodies were not appetizing because it was cold. I was curious as to how these slaves died. I pulled off the sheets and gasped.

The bodies belonged to my family. I sobbed. They had been brutally beaten and branded over and over again as if they were animals. I didn't even recognize my sister's face. It wasn't fair! How come I could live, and they had to die like animals?

I hovered over their bodies, dry-heaving. This was how it was to cry. I cried for my family, because they would never know that I would live, I cried, because they died this horrible death, and I cried, because somewhere deep in my un-beating heart, I knew that I would never get to them on time.

Constance came and patted my back. I didn't hiss her off this time. I just stood there dry-heaving. Willing tears to come that would never be shed.

We stayed there for an hour. Until I did what I always knew that I would have to do all along. Move on.

I stopped hovering over my family's bodies, and walked out the shed and into the woods. Constance was right on my trail. "We're going to make our way to the North." I said.

"Yes ma'am," she answered I turned and smiled at her and said, "None of that, Constance. Just call me Jennifer, okay?" She nodded at me. I wanted to get my mind off of the death of my family. So I blurted out, "How did you become a vampire?"

We had begun to run north. I didn't know where North was when I was human, but the magic in me was telling me where to go. "Had you run away, before?" Constance asked. "No," I answered. "How I know right now…..is complicated to explain, but please answer. How did you become a vampire?"

She looked ahead and said, "Ahhh. Where should I begin?" I mentally raised an eyebrow to myself. "How 'bout the beginning." I answered. She nodded

"My name is Constance Richards. I am sixteen years old. My father and mother are pastors down here in the south. We try to tell the people down here that slavery is wrong…" she trailed off, afraid that she had offended me.

As if! "Continue," I said. She nodded. " I live in Arkansas, which is a longs way away from this dry Texas Lands!" She laughed sadly. "That's where I lived until…. I was stupid and took a walk at night, because I needed air from the argument me and my family had. I was supposed to move out of the nursery, and I was so stupid and petty that I had wanted to stay and… That's when Maria found me. Three months ago."

I was surprised. I knew she was an older vampire, but not by that much. She continued. "All I remember is that It hurt so much.." That was all she said, and I wasn't going to push her. Instead I comforted her. "I don't think that you were stupid or petty. I wouldn't know, but If I was told to grow up the very next day, I would put up a fight too.

She laughed. I knew from the other plantations who had daughters that as soon as you moved out of the nursery, the sooner it would be to marry you off.

We ran in silence for a couple hours until we were sure that we had reached the northern states. We kept running until we were in a place called _New York._ It was bustling with life. And it was making me thirsty.

We found some unlucky men who were smoking in an alley. We each took two. After we were finished, we stashed their bodies in the nearby woods. I hadn't thought this far ahead as to what we would do when we got here.

I could get a job, though it would be low income because I was black. Though the northern states did not like slavery, it didn't meant they wanted us around. Nevertheless, I could get a job, and if all else failed, Constance could get a job.

She seemed to know what I was thinking when I looked at her. "You could bewitch them into giving us jobs." She said. I laughed.

Suddenly there was a clatter behind us. "WHOA!" said a male vampire. I snarled and positioned myself between him and Constance. I was suddenly _very_ protective of her.

"I mean you no harm." Said a tall male vampire with shaggy brown hair. He had a strange accent, I had no idea from.

"My name is Thomas." Thomas said. Constance was not breathing. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She was admiring the man. Practically worshipping him. He was good-looking, but so were all vampires that I have seen. So nothing new.

Constance looked at him, and then I could see her expression becoming confused and then understanding when she looked at me. I didn't understand until I looked back at Thomas who was staring and admiring me…..

**A/N: Thomas is a vampire from Scotland! He's gonna be Jennifer's love interest, well he will try, but Jenni had an aversion to people not of color…..for now! LOL! Until next time! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Good Way**

_**THOMAS POV**_

"Class dismissed." I said to the night class that I taught in Pennsylvania. The boys in my class looked at me with disdain, as the few girls looked at me with lust in their eyes.

I smirked. I knew that I was handsome, and the Scottish accent didn't hurt either. I was a womanizer, and I didn't take no for an answer. Most of these girls would have been nice…."conquests" if they weren't my students.

But I loved my job, and I would do nothing to jeopardize it. That's why I made my home in the neighboring state of New York, where I could womanize as I please.

A petite blonde not much older than nineteen came up to me, leaned over and said, "Mr. Lennox, I don't know how to tell the difference between an innocent client and a guilty client in law….." Though I liked pretty girls, I could not stand dumb ones in the classroom. Maybe if she were at a bar…..

"Read the chapter, and maybe you will understand the terms, and also that it does not matter, because _they _are paying _you,_" I concluded. She nodded and shimmied off. I sighed. I would never understand why father's sent their daughters to a university. They should stay at home and just cook, clean, and wait to be married.

I could never be married, and though it pained me, this was the price I had to pay, because I was a vampire. Sure, I've seen mated vampires, but it wasn't the same. They weren't legally married.

I gathered my things on that thought, and made my way outside. When I was sure that nobody was watching, I ran at vampire speed to New York. I had run for about half an hour, when I smelled the undeniable scent of vampire. Not just one, but two.

I followed the scent. Quietly of course. I heard a soft whispery voice say, "You could bewitch them into giving us jobs." _Women, _always trying to control men through their bodies. I was so annoyed that I forgot that I was being careful and I stepped behind them and in the process I also stepped on some unstable cobblestone.

They whirled around. "WHOA!" I shouted. The first thing I noticed was that they were _both_ newborns. Whoever was their creator was breaking the law. Vampires are supposed to be responsible for their creations until the newborn year is up.

The tan one was positioning herself between me and the tall girl with the short red hair. The redheaded girl was staring at me in awe, obviously marveling at my god given looks. I smirked at her. She was pretty, and had a unique face. Big eyes, and high cheekbones.

The tan one tilted her head to look at her friend from her peripheral vision. "I mean you no harm. My name is Thomas." I winked at the redheaded one. She stopped breathing. The tan one kept tilting her head.

I was annoyed; that's when I _really_ looked at her. She was gorgeous. That is not even the word to describe her looks. She had long hair down to her breast, and her eyes, though not large, were almond shaped, and placed perfectly on her face. The rest of her face was perfectly positioned.

She was maybe five foot five or maybe six. I couldn't tell with her leaning over. It was clear that God took his time making her. She suddenly gave me her full attention instead of the girl who was still not breathing.

She stood up straight, and looked at me like I was week old trash. It made me stand to my full length of six foot three. "What do you want?" she asked in a low whispery soprano voice.

Who did she think she was? "I live here. What do _you _want?" I meant for my voice to sound as menacing as hers', but it ended up sounding like I was being choked. I mentally cursed myself.

The redheaded girl was about to answer, when the yellow tan girl hissed at her. She became quiet. It was clear that the tan girl was pulling the strings here. "I asked you first." She said.

"Okay. Well I live here. My place is nearby, I was in the process of going there after work, when I caught your scent." I answered. Her eyes brightened, and her face became a little friendlier when I said work. It was amazing that becoming friendly could make her so much more attractive.

"You work?" she asked. "Where? And how did you find work, and-" I had to cut her off. She was asking so many questions. "Hold on there, doll, one question at a time!" I said with a smile. The redheaded one started giggling, and the tan one just smiled awkwardly.

Where were my manners? "I could answer any questions you have if you would like to accompany me to my home." I said. The tan one looked suspicious. "Perhaps we should get on first name basis." I said. I was getting annoyed of thing redhead and "the tan one." "I'm Jennifer. And this pretty girl here is Constance." She said.

Constance smiled at Jennifer, clearly forgiving her for hissing at her. "Okay, well if you would like to come, I could explain everything." I said to Jennifer. She stared long and hard at me. "If you try anything," She said. "You _will _be sorry." She finished. And I believed her.

_**CONSTANCE POV**_

Jennifer had agreed to go to Thomas's house. And I was grateful. We had no idea what to do now that we were here, and Thomas was kind of…..cute. He was definitely prejudiced, and over-confident with his looks, considering the way he smirked at me, when he caught me oogling at him like a fool.

We followed behind him, because Jennifer didn't trust him behind us. Every now and then, he would sneak a peek at Jennifer and then turn quickly around when Jennifer would catch him and glare at him.

Poor guy. I don't think that Jennifer liked….white men, well white people in general. With the exception of me of course! But Thomas was the kind of guy that could make any girl convert. He was tall, he had shaggy brown hair that almost looked black against his pale skin.

He had ginormous eyes, and thin full lips, if that was even possible. His nose was long and straight, and he had a decent build. Not too muscular, but not thin either. And his eye color was the weirdest shade of gold.

I looked at Jennifer. By the look on her face, she was probably thinking about the eye color. Thomas also looked a little older. Like late twenties.

We finally reached his "house." If you could call it that. It looked like a medieval castle, and it was in the countryside of New York. "Welcome to Castle Lennox." He said proudly.

_**JENNIFER POV**_

I was agitated, because Thomas kept glancing at me with his strange yellow eyes. It unnerved me the way he looked at me. It reminded me of the way the overseers had looked at me, before they violated me; intense and longing.

It took all the control I could muster not to disintegrate him right where he stood. As we casually ran, I noticed that we were not in the city anymore, but the countryside of New York.

It was beautiful, but I tried to keep my composure, unlike a few minutes ago when I asked a million questions at a time. We finally got to this huge looking castle that only existed in the made up stories. "Welcome Castle Lennox." Thomas said a little too pleased with himself.

But I couldn't hide my amazement. It was a grand home. Constance started bouncing on her feet. She was happy, and it brought me joy to know that she was happy. "Shall we?" Thomas said, extending his arm in front of him. "Show us the way," I answered, not willing to have him behind us.

He nodded and walked in front of us. The inside of the house was amazing. It had double staircase like the main house at Lowell's Plantation, and the windows were wide. There were candles that lit up the halls, and the floor was made of marble. The entire house was white, but it didn't feel cold. It was cozy and warm. It felt like a real home.

I looked to Thomas to show us the way. He was staring at me to make sure I was impressed. And by the smug look on his face, I would say that by my expression he was satisfied. I was annoyed. "Are you going to show us around, or are you just going to stand there," I said rudely, even for me.

He looked taken aback, and then quickly hid his shock by saying, "Of course, right this way." Constance stifled a laugh at us. I don't know what she thought was funny.

After he finished the tour, he showed us up to his library.

"Your questions?' He asked. I sat down at _his _desk and asked away. Like he was the servant and I was the one in charge. He raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you work?" I asked. He nodded and said, "Easy. I work at the University of Pennsylvania as a teacher of Law." He answered. Constance tilted her head. "Isn't that university in Pennsylvania? Why do you live in New York?" She asked. Good question.

He hesitated before answering, "I like to get away from it all." I didn't care. "How did you get the job?" I asked. He looked at me like I was stupid, which made me angry. "I applied..?" He answered with applied curving up like a question.

"How did you apply?" I asked. When I asked that question, he seemed to realize that my pale yellow skin meant that I was previously a colored person in my human life. It was my turn to raise my eyebrow. "I will help you in any way I know how to, Jennifer….And Constance." He finished.

He was looking at me intensely, and though I knew he meant me no harm, it still made me skittish. Like he was the overseer and I was the helpless slave girl again. "Thank you," I said, because I knew he was sincere. My magic could tell me that much.

"One more question," I said.

"Just one more?" He asked Constance seemed to know what I would ask because she asked for me. "Why are your eyes that strange color?"

He smiled. "I feed on the blood of animals. It makes me feel less like a murderer." I rolled my eyes. What did he know about murder? "Hey now," He said to me, "Maybe you should try it first. Animal blood isn't that bad." He finished. "And if you are to live with me until I can get you a job, you will need to feed on animal blood."

I've had animal blood before, those poor horses, but it wasn't the same as human blood. Oh well, whatever it takes to get a respectable job. I nodded, and young pretty Constance clapped her hands.

"I'll show you to your rooms." He said, his eyes never leaving mine. Again, this made me nervous and standoffish. I just didn't like the way he looked at me. I glared.

Constance room was across mine. It was a very girlish room, like the one a princess would have. It was all white like the rest of the house, but it had furs, and fluffy decorations throughout. Constance squealed. And we all laughed.

My room was all white, but for some reason, I wasn't really feeling that color in my personal space. I channeled the magic in my veins, and willed the room to turn orange. My favorite color. The furniture remained white, but the walls slowly began darkening to a sunset color.

Thomas gasped. "You are gifted," He said. I ignored him, one because it was obvious, and two, because I didn't want to meet his intense gaze. I hated to admit I, but it frightened me.

Instead I focused on the now lively room. "Well I suppose we should all call it a night." I said. I will see you two tomorrow when we go hunt. Good night. I gave Constance a hug, which she gladly returned, and then shut the door behind me.

_**THOMAS POV**_

I said good night as Jennifer slammed the door in my face. Constance looked at me apologetically, and then closed her door.

As I walked to my office, I thought about Jennifer, and all the difficulty she must have endured as a slave. I have never been one for slavery, I have always thought it wrong. This revelation made me want her all the more. And more than just the physical.

She was also gifted. She changed the walls of her room, and I had a feeling she could do more than that. I was certain of one thing though, I was head over heels in love with Ms. Jennifer. And I was going to make sure that this Job hunting process would take an extremely long time. Long enough to make her fall in love with me too.

**A/N: Yay! Constance and Jennifer now have a home. Thomas who thought would never love, has indeed fallen in love with Jennifer. Jennifer is creeped out by Thomas and his endless staring….See what happens next. I will probably introduce some new characters, and a love interest for Constance**_**. Maria**_** will be in the next chapter to try and get Jennifer to come back. So there will also be some action in the next chapter. YAY. So stay tuned please, and I enjoy your reviews and ideas, so please do review. I appreciate it. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Birth of A Family**

_2 years later_

_**JENNIFER POV**_

It has officially been two years since my change, and my stay at Lennox Castle. The application process of finding a job did not go well, because I could not read very well, and I could not write at all.

Thomas then suggested that we take time to expand my education, so that my chances at getting a respectable job would also expand. My night, he worked at the University of Penn, and when he came back, we worked on my studies.

Constance had found a job at a local inn as a receptionist. The occupants at Lennox Castle also grew. At the beginning of this year, a newborn vampire was tearing through New York. The three of us went to search for this newborn, only to find a frightened Asian girl, who didn't speak a lick of English.

Thankfully, Thomas was able to communicate with her, because he spoke a number of languages. I told Thomas to invite her to stay with us at Lennox Castle. He was hesitant at first, but soon complied.

Her name was Min. Over the year, Thomas taught her English. She could now speak the language, even though it was heavily accented. She was from China, and her family and herself had boarded a ship to America to find better opportunities.

When they docked, some vampires came out of nowhere and attacked a small group of the immigrants. When people heard the screaming, the vampire who was feeding on her, left in a hurry. Min was forced to hide for her own safety. When she awoke, she was a vampire.

She joined me during my daytime classes. I learned a lot from her language courses too. Like how to not speak broken English. I also learned big words too, that would make me seem intelligent.

Min and Constance got along tremendously. Constance looked up to Min, because Min was twenty at the time of her change, and even though Constance was an older vampire, I think Constance liked being the baby.

That was until Matthew came to us. He followed our scents to our home, and when Thomas asked what he wanted, he answered by saying, "I'm new, I don't know what to do." I of course felt bad and invited him to stay with us. Thomas was not pleased, but he nodded anyways.

Constance took a liking to Matthew, and he to her. Only a month had passed until they were inseparable. I once even found them kissing. When they heard me, they cleared their throats and smiled apologetically at me.

I rolled my eyes. Constance came and knocked at my door the same night. Min and I were in the middle of reading the newspaper, when I told her to come in. As soon as she was in, she said, "I think Matty likes me!" Min and I looked at each other. "_Matty_?" Min said.

They both started giggling. "Yes, _Matty_. We like all the same things, and he always brings me flowers when I come home from the inn, and sometimes we even kiss!" Constance said. Min rolled her eyes. "I've noticed," I said. We all started laughing.

It was the first time I laughed, I mean _really_ laughed since the death of my family. It felt good. Suddenly the door flew open, and Thomas and Matthew were standing there saying, "Game night!"

Thomas was obsessed with game cards, and he liked to fake gamble. He looked at me with that intense look, as everybody got excited for another round of cards. I have gotten used to it these last two years, but every now and then, I would find him staring at me for no reason, and it would make me feel nervous again.

We played for an hour, until it was time for Thomas to get to his night classes. "Walk me to the front door, Jennifer?" He asked. I shrugged. Constance, Matthew, and Min started tidying the cards when we left my room.

"They are good kids," Thomas said. I nodded. I was feeling awkward and a little annoyed. He did this sometimes, and it bugged me. It wasn't until last month that I realized that Thomas may have feeling for me. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, because he had done so much for all four of us, but at the same time I needed a job.

We had nowhere else to go, so I could play oblivious just a little while longer. I loved how I could think big words like _oblivious_, when I couldn't before. That was more proof as to why to stay; to expand my education.

"They are not much younger than us," I said. "Matthew claims to be twenty-two, the same age I am…well I was." I finished. He chuckled and said, "Yes, well I suppose your right." We were at the front door, and I was feeling incredibly awkward.

I was about to say bye, when Thomas said, "If you let me, Jennifer, I could make you happy." With that, he kissed me so fast on the cheek, before I had time to move away, and then ran to Pennsylvania for his night class.

I stood there stunned….and a little angry. I do not like it when men touched me without permission, and I would make sure to talk to Thomas about that when he got back.

Somebody cleared their throats behind me. I whirled around to find a blonde Matthew standing there looking uncomfortable.

_**MATTHEW POV**_

Thomas and Jennifer left Jennifer's bedroom to escort Thomas to the door. I had been wanting to ask Jennifer a question about Constance, and if it was alright for me to be seeing her. Though this home was Thomas Lennox's, it was clear that Jennifer was the voice of this coven of vampires.

I thought it would only be right to talk to her about me seeing Connie, since she had found us kissing several times. When was almost at the front door, I head Thomas practically proclaiming his love for Jennifer. I knew that Thomas had feelings for Jennifer. Everybody knew, including Jennifer. But for some reason, Jennifer acted like she did not.

I know it had something to do with her past, but I don't understand how she could ignore his advances, when he adored her so much. I cleared my throat, and Jennifer turned around so fast, like she had been caught doing something bad.

"Jennifer if I could talk to you," I said. "About Conni-Constance," I finished. She smiled at the nickname that I had given our Constance. "You both have nicknames for each other now," she said. "Well, what did you want to talk about?" She finished smiling.

She really should smile more; it made her already beautiful face even more beautiful. "I am in love with Constance, and I know she feels the same way. What I am asking is that we be allowed to show our affections for each other publically," I finished.

"That isn't up to me," Jennifer said a little confused. "If you love each other, than do what you must. I appreciate it that you thought you had to console me, but the truth is, she feels the same about you. She tells me all the time." Jennifer finished.

I was grateful. "I've always thought you the leader, so I wanted to talk to you first," I said. She shook her head. "I am nobody's leader. We are all here together, we care for one another, and that is just it, Matthew," she said. She really had no idea how all of us listened to her, and viewed her as the matriarch. Maybe with time.

I nodded, and excused myself to meet up with Constance.

_**MARIA POV**_

Lucy and Nettie talked to one another quietly about how we were going to beat the _other_ Mexican Coven. This other coven was claiming to be the true coven of the area, and they demanded that we leave or be killed.

I had never run from danger, since the death of my _real_ coven, and I'll be damned if I run now. We had changed over thirty newborns to fight this new threat, but they were irritable, and didn't listen.

Louis, my new male second in command was trying his best, but what could he do? "Lucy!" I hissed. She jumped at my tone, and hurried to me to see what I wanted. I saw Nettie roll her eyes. I would have to do something about her if she didn't watch her attitude. I had enough enemies in other coven's, I didn't need one in my own.

"Yes, Maria," Lucy said. I thought back to the task at hand. "Do you know where Jennifer is? I need her now with this new threat. The newborns won't last long with all this constant fighting, and none of these children are gifted." I finished

"No, I don't know where she is," Lucy said. Really, Lucy _and _Nettie were incompetent. How I ended up with these two, I'll never know.

"I will find her then," I said. "Perhaps, you should come to try and persuade her to our cause. Louis will come too. Nettie will hold the fort down with her trusted newborns until we get back," I finished. Lucy nodded while Nettie shrugged.

At least they were obedient. With that, the three of us, started heading up north where she would most likely be.

_**MIN POV**_

I had been in America for one year, and already I was fluent in the language. Mostly thanks to my photographic vampire memory, but also because of my good teacher, Thomas, and my closest friend, Jennifer.

She was the one who initially took me in, when I had nowhere else to go. But I wasn't the last one in this family; Matthew came just six months after me. I missed my human family a great deal, but this new family of mine was just as great.

Jennifer was had just finished a conversation with Matthew. Matthew was basically asking if it were okay to see Constance. I thought that it was romantic, I hoped that when I fell in love, the man I loved would have the decency to ask Jennifer or Thomas if it were okay to see me.

I had learned a lot of vampire life, and I learned that some vampires even have abilities. Jennifer had the gift of magic. It was amazing to see her do it, but she rarely did. Only when it was necessary or she was extremely bored.

If it were me, I would be flaunting left and right. Jennifer once told me that I had an ability; that she could tell, because when she was around me, she could feel extra energy. Every night when Thomas left for his night classes, I would sit down, close my eyes and concentrate. Nothing ever happened.

Maybe it was a subtle gift like the gift of being kind. I rolled my eyes. I stopped concentrating and opened by eyes to admire myself in the mirror, because I was so much more beautiful now.

The mirror in front of me, didn't show me at all. It showed the wall _behind _me. I was….invisible. And not only was I transparent, but it seems my scent was gone too. I screamed of joy! I had finally found my gift!

_**CONSTANCE POV**_

Matthew and I were in the backyard, laying on our backs and staring at the night sky, when we heard Min scream.

I hadn't heard anybody scream since my time in the newborn army, and I was frightened. I ran to my new sister's room with Matthew on my tail. Jennifer was already there, but she didn't look frightened. Instead she was clapping her hands and saying, "See, I told you!"

I looked at Min, who was actively making herself disappear and then reappear. And when she was gone, her scent was gone, but when we could see her, it was back. I remembered Jennifer saying that Min was gifted, but now I truly felt kind of jealous.

Min and Jennifer now had this bond that I would never have with any of them. I was happy for her, but at the same time, I was kind of sad. Jennifer seemed to understand this, and came to stand at my side. It made me feel better, because she knew me so well, and I realized that I was being childish.

The night went by quickly, and I was upset, because the following night wasn't an offday. I would have to work. I groaned. Matthew kissed my cheek, and I smiled at him.

We were about to take a walk, when Thomas came in the house and said, "There is danger. I scented about three vampires coming this way. Nobody leaves the house," He finished.

_**THOMAS POV**_

The night was dragging on and on, when finally it was twelve midnight. I made my way to the outdoor flower shop, and took some flowers for Jennifer. I left some money under a bouquet.

I know that I took her by surprised when I kissed her cheek, and I knew she would not take kindly to that kind of behavior. I was thinking about what I would say to her, when I came across some vampire scents. Three. I raced home, because I feared for my friends.

We had become a family of sorts, and though all of us have only been together for a short time, I would feel tremendous loss if anything happened to them. When I got there I gathered all of them together and we waited.

I couldn't help staring at Jennifer. She didn't meet my eyes, but I didn't care. It wasn't long until we heard rustling in the front yard.

"Jennifer," said a female voice. Jennifer and Constance both stiffened. They both knew who this person was. I growled. Jennifer looked at me, shook her head and mouthed to all of us, "I'll be right back." I shook my head. "We are a family, what you face, we all face together." The rest of them nodded.

We made our way to the front door.

_**LUCY POV**_

Five vampires made their way out of a beautiful stone castle. They looked like royalty. When I saw Jennifer, I stopped breathing. I had forgotten how beautiful she was. Louis, Maria's new boy toy grunted appreciatively at her.

A tall brown black haired man growled at him. Was Jennifer mated now? She was surrounded by the redheaded girl that went missing two years back, a handsome blonde male, and a gorgeous Asian girl.

Jennifer was all grown up, and in a way I was proud. I had called her out of the castle, and her friends followed to protect her. Not that she needed protection. She was a powerful vampire. One the Volturi would want if they knew of her existence.

"Jennifer," I began. "We need you in the south, we-" I was suddenly interrupted by the brunette male. "She is going nowhere with you," He sneered at me in an accented voice. "Thomas," Jennifer said to him, obviously trying to console him.

Then Maria spoke in the most venomous voice I have ever heard her speak in. "She _will_ come with us, boy! We are her first coven, and she is capable of speaking for herself!" Maria finished.

They all hissed, including Jennifer, which was not a good sign. "Your right Maria," Jennifer said. "I am capable of speaking for myself. I do not wish to come with you, or your pack of misfits. I will _not _fight in whatever war you have gotten yourself into that you need outside help to save yourself." Jennifer finished.

I hissed at her. "How dare you!" I said. "I rescued you from a life of slavery, and this is how you repay me?"

The redheaded girl growled first, and they all followed suit. The tall brunette man said, "Get off of my property, and off our territory and never come back."

Jennifer was seething. I know that I hit below the belt, and I was sorry. The fact that she did not say anything back to me in a retort, meant that she was about to blast all three of us with some magic, and we did not need bad luck right now. "Fine," I said, coming to terms that Jennifer had a new coven. A New Family.

"NO!" Maria hissed. "Louis, take her!" Jennifer snarled, and her eyes shrunk into slits. She was angry and holding back, because she didn't want to hurt anyone.

Thomas on the other hand did not hold back, "TAKE HER?!" He growled.

Everything slowed down as he lunged for Louis, with the blonde boy flanking him.

**A/N: Yay! Jennifer had a family now, she doesn't realize it just yet just how much her friends love her. Next Chapter = huge battle sequence, and Jennifer finally gives Tommy boy a chance. Read and Review. Thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi everyone, I just wanted to take the time to thank the new followers that I have received….

And a special thanks to LITTLESNOWFARIE2005, who always takes the time to tell me her ideas and thoughts about my chapters. Believe me or not, I like hearing your concerns or ideas, because it helps me make it more realistic, during the time Jennifer and her Coven live in. So thanks! And without further ado, I hope you enjoy my next chapter.

**Scotland**

_**JENNIFER POV**_

Everything was in slow motion. Thomas started to lunge at the male vampire that Lucy and Maria had brought with them, and Matthew was close behind him offering his support. They grabbed the male's arms and attempted to rip them off the male's body when I found my voice.

"Stop!" I shouted. "There is no need to fight. I don't wish to go with you, Maria, and I would appreciate it if you all left…..before somebody loses their life." I finished. Maria finally put two and two together and realized that five against one, wasn't really a good idea, considering the fact that half of us, were newborns.

Thomas and Matthew reluctantly let go of the male they were threatening to rip apart. He got up, cursed, and then sulked his way to Maria who looked like she was going to kill him later. They were retreating, until Nettie came into view with her newborns. _Of course she would bring backup,_ I thought.

But I wasn't so sure, when I saw the hint of surprise on Maria's face. "Difficulties back home," Nettie said. "The _new _Mexican Army tried to advance on us, so we had to follow your trail here." She looked at us, and then said, "We will regain our territories now that we have Jennifer back."

Min and Thomas hissed. "She isn't going anywhere she doesn't want to go, and unfortunately for you, that means back to wherever you just came from. Maria smirked; now that she outnumbered us, she could take us, easy. "If you won't fight with us, then your friends will die."

I was trying very hard not to hurt anybody, but the electrifying magic in my body was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Is this what you want?" I asked Lucy. She wouldn't meet my eyes. "You want to hurt my friends, all because I refuse to be a pawn in you game?" I said.

She didn't say anything. I realized just how pathetic Lucy really was. She had no backbone, she couldn't speak up for what was right. And I was created to be a part of a newborn army she had that would wreak revenge on the ones who have hurt her. I knew it all along, but I never wanted to come to terms with it.

"Choose now," Maria said. There was no way that I was going to _choose_ to be ordered about. To _choose_ to be used. Enough was enough. There were five of us, and I counted thirty of them. Two of us were gifted, and I could sense none of them were. Constance was an expert fighter; she had survived three months in Maria's Army, that had to count for something.

Matthew and Thomas weren't shy to fighting either, and I mentally wished Min to stay invisible the whole time. I would be the teams' greatest offense. I looked at my friends; my new family, and they all looked at me, waiting to see what I would choose.

"There is no choice. I stand by my family." I said. It was the first time that I had called them my family, and it felt right.

Maria hissed, and sent forward the first ten newborns our direction.

_**MIN POV**_

Once Maria waved her hands for the first few vampires, I turned invisible. I didn't want my family to worry about me, since I had virtually no fighting skills. There was suddenly this transparent shield around me. Well around each and every one of our coven.

I looked to Jennifer, and she looked like she was concentrating hard. The two newborns that had made their way towards me had stopped, because they could not see me, but they could see the somewhat transparent shield.

They jumped in my direction, only to be blocked by the barrier. I reached out to rip off a ligament to find that I could touch them, but they couldn't touch me. I made myself reappear. There was no point to be invisible when I would be protected by Jennifer.

Thomas was ripping off a head of the male vampire that he was fighting earlier, and Constance was a sight to behold in a fight. She moved in a dancelike feline pattern, and the newborns she fought actually thought they had a chance. Between the barrier that was around my family, and Constance fighting skills, it did not matter that we were outnumbered.

We would win. Slowly of course, but we would effectively kill all of them. The leader, Maria seemed to register this when Thomas and Constance alone, killed the first ten in a matter of minutes.

For the first time, fear crossed her face. I could tell she wasn't used to losing. Thomas started to make his way towards Maria, when Jennifer said, "We could stop this foolishness now. This isn't a fight, it's a slaughter of your coven, and if you wish to stop now, nobody else has to die."

Maria looked at my family, like she couldn't believe we had the nerve to survive, and reluctantly nodded. She hated looking weak, and right now she looked defeated; because she was.

_**THOMAS POV**_

Maria nodded and looked at Jennifer with such distaste. I wanted to gouge out her eyes for looking upon Jennifer with such malice. I wished that Jennifer hadn't spared them. They might come back for us.

We would have to pack up our stuff immediately and leave. "Get of my land," I said with as much malice as I could muster. "Last warning," I finished.

With that they turned on their feet and left. Lucy was the last to leave. She looked at Jennifer with regret and said, "I'm sorry," and then left.

When we were sure we couldn't hear them any longer. I shoveled everybody inside, and told them my thoughts. "We need to leave. There is no guarantee that they won't come back."

"I agree," Jennifer said. "We need to leave as soon as possible." She finished. I had completely forgotten the flowers that I had got Jennifer. I fetched them from outside, and gave them to her. "For you," I said. She took them and just smiled at me, and then turned to everyone in the room. "Thank you for standing with me back there. We could have got hurt an-" she was interrupted by Min, who said in her accented voice, "We are a family, we must learn to love one another now." She finished.

"Well said!" I concluded. "But really, we need to leave, grab as many clothes as you can, because they are going to be shipped to Scotland." Everybody froze. "Scotland?" Constance asked.

"Don't they speak another language there?" Matthew said.

"I just learned English!" Min cried.

I rolled my eyes. "The official language of Scotland is English." I said. Everybody sighed. "Scotland is actually part of England," I began before Matthew cut me off. He wasn't really into the whole "expand your education" that everybody else seemed to be into. "Yeah, yeah," He said.

"So are we going on a ship?" He asked.

"That's not a good idea," Jennifer began. "Half of us are newborns, and even though I'm not any longer, I still have difficulty. There has to be another way." She concluded.

"I was thinking the same thing," I began. "We will have our things shipped there, but we will _swim_ there." I concluded. Min whimpered before saying, "I don't know how to swim."

I walked over and put an arm around her and said, "You're a vampire now; trust me, swimming will come easily to you. And the fish will steer clear of us." Nobody else had anything else to say, so with that we went to our rooms to get our possessions for the long journey ahead.

_**JENNIFER POV**_

Thomas thought it was brilliant to swim over to Scotland. I had never been to another country and the idea of it made me feel kind of nervous. Would it be the same? Did they have the same values as the Americans? I hoped not. I hoped that everybody was equal regardless of race and color.

Thomas said that swimming would take a day at the most if we didn't talk, and just swam. Going on a ship, would take months, and there was only so much self-control one person could have around human bodies.

Thomas had given me flowers. I didn't really know what to think about it, so I didn't. Instead I gathered my things, and once we were all done, we went down to the docks. Thomas had paid the way for our bags, and we all dived in behind Thomas, who was leading the way, to our new home. Scotland.

_**CONSTANCE POV**_

The water was cold, but that didn't bother me. It was amazing to be stronger than the currents and it felt invigorating when the ocean predators didn't dare come close. But it was getting boring, and I was getting thirsty. We had been swimming for twenty hours now, and Min's squealish delights of how she could all of a sudden swim, was making me want to drown her.

"Just a few minutes more!" Thomas cried out. I rolled my eyes. He had been saying that for the last three hours! Jennifer saw my face, and she started to laugh. Clearly she was thinking the same thing. She opened her mouth to say, "I think you need to go back to school to get the correct learning of how time works, dear Thomas!" she teased.

We all laughed; because besides Min, We hadn't really laughed since this journey began, and also because, Jennifer didn't really tease, and when she did, it lifted our spirits. Sometimes I found her sitting in her room still as a statue. She just sat there, and sometimes I wondered if she was thinking of her family.

It worried me sometimes, but I didn't want to intrude. "There!" Thomas said. "Do you wish to tease me now, Jennifer?" Thomas said.

And there right before us, was the outline of a continent. We swam a little faster, and before long, we were on shore. "Solid land!" I cried out, mockingly. We all laughed. "Alright, everybody," Thomas began, clearly loving that he was back in his homeland. "We are going to go to another home that I have. It isn't quite as grand-" He was cut off by Jennifer, who said, "We don't care what the house looks like, as long as we are together, that is enough for me."

We all nodded, and Thomas stroked Jennifer's cheek. I half expected her to pull back, but she didn't. _Finally_. I thought. I was really beginning to feel bad for Thomas.

We ran for about thirty minutes, until we were very north. There was grass to see for miles, and a very pretty large white stone house. "Welcome to my humble abode," Thomas said. "Well ours," he said.

As we walked in, I noticed that this home was the complete opposite Lennox Castle in New York. The walls were a canary yellow, and the floors had carpet on it. The furniture was very masculine, and the windows weren't quite as large.

Thomas was looking at Jennifer, to see her reaction. "It's very cozy," she said. Thomas smiled and said, "Well, let me show you all to your rooms." Matty grabbed my hand. We talked before we left, and he wanted to share a room with me. Though I was no longer human, I did want to remain a virgin until he married me. And sharing a room, wasn't going to help me achieve my goal.

I looked at him. He was very handsome. He was tall, not as tall as Thomas, but still very tall. He had short blonde hair, full lips, and a generous build; he was more muscular than Thomas. I couldn't believe that he was mine, or that he actually loved me. I wanted to talk to him about my changing of minds, but he already understood. "I know," he said, and then kissed me.

_**MATTHEW POV**_

Connie had changed her mind about sharing a room with me. I couldn't be mad, because I loved her too much, and also the fact that there was a lot of tension between us that sharing a room, might actually be uncomfortable.

All of our rooms, were yellow. Well except Jennifer's; she had an affinity for the color orange. We all sat down at the fireplace after Thomas had given us the grand tour. Thomas really was an exceptional guy. I had heard how he just took Jennifer and Constance into his home, despite the fact that they were complete strangers.

I looked at the faces of my family. Through everything I had been through, I never thought I would have this good of a fortune. We had all been through hell to get here. But I had always wondered what Thomas's story was. I knew bits and pieces of Jennifer's story, I knew all of Min's and Connie has always been open to me.

"Thomas, you never told me how you came to be a vampire." I blurted. He paused and then started to tell us.

**Okay guys. That it for this chapter, but as I was writing, I started to think about what my MAIN characters would **_**look**_** like. So the pics below, are my embodiment of what the main characters of my story look. And yes, I have time on my hands, because I am on break, so no judging! Lol. Enjoy! Maybe later in the series, I'll do everyone. I also chose actors and actresses that aren't well known so that you can envision them more as the part. Ok, done.**

Max Irons: Thomas Lennox.

I chose Max, because when I was looking for actors that fit the description, he came in first. I also found out that he had a part in the Host.

Denise Vasi: As Jennifer.

I chose Denise because she is beautiful, but mostly because she isn't really well known. Note that even though Denise has blue eyes, Jennifer does not!

Molly Quinn: As Constance. It's obvious why I chose her right?

Hyunah: As Min. She is the exact embodiment that I had for Min. And also she may look familiar, because she was in Psy's mv.

Christopher Egan: As Matthew. Too be honest, I chose him, because he looks like a Matthew. Lol. No other reason needed.

**Okay guys thank you! Please Review. Until next time…..**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The pics of the main characters I posted didn't show up. But the names are still there, so look em' up if you're interested! Ok, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Origin**

_**THOMAS POV**_

Matthew suddenly wanted to know how I came to be a vampire. And when he voiced his thoughts, the entire coven became silent as they suddenly realized that I had never told them about my past life, human and vampire, before they came into my life.

I was suddenly nervous, because my past wasn't a good one. I wasn't thrusted into this lifestyle. I _chose _it; and I chose it for all the wrong reasons.

I looked at Jennifer, because I wanted reassurance. Her lovely face nodded at me, making me feel less apprehensive. "I was born, obviously in Scotland, in 1665. Though time wasn't kept as well back then, my family remembered, because a new queen had been crowned that same year; Anne, who was Queen of Great Britain, Scotland, and Ireland."

I looked around at my audience. They were patient, because they knew I was stalling. So I got on with it. "I was the child of a wealthy Earl. I was the youngest, so though I was spoiled, I knew it was only temporary, because the oldest son, would get everything, and I would become destitute."

I paused, and thought back to that time. Mother and Father were lucky to have all of us children survive to adulthood. They flaunted all fourteen of us, and always had us eight boys go to parties, so that we could marry up, and improve our status.

They were never content with the many horses we had, or the many servants we kept or the lavish stone house that we lived in. "Ahem," Min coughed nervously, pulling me out of my reverie. "Sorry," I said. "I was just remembering…..My family was never happy with what we had; it was never enough. And before long, I started to think like them. The home we lived in, was no longer large enough. And let me tell you, it was larger than Lennox Castle."

Their eyes spread wide. "Though we were part of the wealthy, even _we_ were not immune to disease. My mother fell ill, and so did my eldest sister, Sisely. They succumbed an hour into their sickness, and it terrified me. The loss of the two mother figures in my life changed me drastically. I started to wonder about life after death."

"My father became harsher, and as we grew up, he became old and weak, and ugly. I was afraid to age. I had heard talk of immortal demons. Though many think them fairytales now, in the 1600s, many believed that witches and demons walked among us. These demons were called vampires, and I sought out one. Her name was Margaret."

"I _thought_ she was the most beautiful women I ever saw," I paused, and from the corner of my eye, I looked at Jennifer, who looked bothered. I continued, "I knew she was something else, because of how pale she was, and I had touched her skin while passing, and it was deathly cold. I had just turned twenty-eight, and I was getting old."

"Back then, the life-span was shorter, and thirty was middle-aged. Before long I had got her attention, because I had made sure to be flirtatious, and to flaunt my temporary, wealth. She wasn't impressed with the money, but she was impressed with my boldness. She had told me that no man has ever had the courage to come and talk to her."

"They are cowards, I would answer. I didn't love her, but she was under the impression that I did." I paused, and mustered up the words that would damn me forever from Jennifer's affection. But she had to know. "I used her. Her feelings and emotions for me…and her body." I stopped to look at Jennifer.

What bothered me was that she didn't look surprised. Like she knew all along that I was not a good person; and it distressed me. "Go on.." Constance said. "One night, she told me, everything I suspected of her. She told me that she was one of the good ones, because she drank animal blood, as opposed to drinking the blood of humans."

"This made me glad, because I didn't want to kill innocent people. She asked me then to commit myself to her so that I could be with her forever. This was what I wanted, but I suddenly remembered my family, and I couldn't bring myself to say yes, but I couldn't say no either. Finally I said that I would say goodbye to my family first; knowing that I would have to get far away from her as possible."

"When I got back to the Lennox Household, father was writing his will, and I wasn't on it. He had said that he was tired of my immature, womanizing ways, and that I was a disgrace. I was angry, and in a impulsive move, I ran to Margaret's home, and told her that I wanted to be with her forever."

"She was overjoyed of course….and what came next, we have all experienced. At first the thirst was overwhelming, I killed relentlessly, but with Margaret's undying help, I came to my senses. I went home to my family after the first year, just so they could know that I was alive and had moved on. They treated me as an outcast, my father wouldn't even call me by name, instead he called me "disgrace" when he wanted my attention. That night, I left them; haven't seen them since."

Jennifer huffed and said, "So what happened to Margaret?" Her tone was acidic; like the first time I met her. "I left her. I never loved her. I was just-" Jennifer interrupted and said, "Using her." She glared at me. "Go on!" she snapped.

I was hesitant, but I wanted my past and everything to be out in the open with her. I braced myself and told her what I have been dreading to say the whole time. "Margaret and I stayed in this very house." Dead silence. Everybody looked shocked, but Jennifer's face was not impressed. Instead, she looked like she knew it all along. I wanted to finish my story, _before_ Jennifer started to curse at me in her anger. "That year, I couldn't take it anymore. I was never really intrinsic with her. When I told her, she said that I was just bloodthirsty and that the feeling would pass."

"When I told her I was leaving, she said she would never let me leave. That even if I got away, she would never stop looking for me, because she loved me." I was quick to change the subject. "So I ran away, got a job anywhere; didn't matter what job anymore. I used woman for basically any form of amusement, and I am ashamed. I was convinced that I was not capable of love, and every few years when Margaret actually found me, with her undying passion, it made me feel more unlovable, because I couldn't even _feel_ anything for her."

"When I found the lot of you, I never felt more fervor for anything in my life. I love all of you, and if it's too early to state my affection for all of you, I don't care."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and said, "Did you care, when you made an innocent women love you, and then abandon her? How can you say that you don't _feel_ anything for her? Are you truly _that_ heartless?" Jennifer asked. "And what do you mean by she finds you every few years?"

"Jennifer…" Constance said. Jennifer got up and walked out, but not before saying, "You are exactly the person I thought you were." That was when I felt I lost her forever.

_**JENNIFER POV**_

How could he say that he felt nothing for her? I was angry at his uncaring ways, but I was madder at myself, because I didn't realize that I had started to have feelings. What was _wrong_ with me? First of all, he was white! Get it through your head!

He was probably just toying with my feelings. He just wanted my body. Well nobody could have it; not after everything….. I stopped my thoughts dead.

I went to my room. The room Thomas and Margaret probably decorated together. I was tired of all of this. I was stressing myself out over a man that I could….._would_ never have. I couldn't get the feeling that some affection for him was permanent, and it scared me.

I needed a distraction, and what better distraction than getting out of these almost dry clothes. Come to think of it, my clothes are not arriving for a few months, so getting new ones, seemed like the right way to go.

There was a knock at my door, and Constance and Min came in. "Are you alright?" Constance asked with a significant amount of pity on her face; which made me furious. "What kind of question is that?" I asked. "Of course I'm okay." I snapped. She looked hurt. But I didn't feel guilty, nevertheless, I still apologized, which made her extremely happy again. That's when I felt guilty. "I'll do better." I promised her.

Min was gazing at her reflection. She really was a pretty little thing. She saw her dress, and said, "We need to go buy new dresses." We all nodded.

"Go fetch the horses and carriages, please," I told Min, who happily obliged with one more look in the mirror. "Some story, huh?" Constance remarked. I ignored her; the last thing I wanted to do was remember the _tragic_ story of a once selfish boy. I knew that I was being unfair, but the thought of fresh food on a table, and clothes, and shelter, and wasting your days doing nothing, sounded like a piece of heaven to me!

"The carriages are here." Min said. When we went to the front of the house, the horses were dead on the floor. Apparently, Matthew was too thirsty to wait till night time to hunt. The sight made me laugh. Before long we were all laughing. Poor horses. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was, until the sight of a dead animal on the cold ground.

Us girls, hunted as cleanly as possible. We were still going into town, and we didn't want to _look_ like vampires. I had a couple deer, who didn't even fight me. And I ran into a bear, who charged me against his better judgment.

When we were finished, we let Constance lead the way. Slaves were very much still real, and a pretty Asian girl, with no family, wouldn't draw the right attention. With Constance taking lead, it would look like we were _with_ her.

When we reached the middle of town, all the heads turned. We were above them, and they could see that. Even my part as a _slave_, and Min's part as a servant girl, they could see that we were above them. The women whispered jealously, and the men smacked their greasy lips in appreciation. It made my skin crawl.

We went into a boutique. "Closed," said the sales clerk. That was until he saw us. "Are you lovely ladies looking for some dresses?" He asked. Min giggled, clearly enjoying all this attention we were receiving. The shopping was a blur. By the time we were done, we had used up all the money that _Thomas_ had given Connie. There he was again… Always creeping back into my mind.

On our way back home, we caught the scent of a vampire. We stopped our companiable chatter, and raced home. "There is another vampire in town." I stated loudly. Matthew and….the other one, came to the front parlor. It bothered me, how I couldn't even stand to look at him.

"Jennifer-" He began. I shook my head, "Not now. There is another va-" I was cut off by the sounds of footprints.

_**MARGARET POV**_

It's been eleven years, since I last saw Tommy. He claimed that he didn't love me, but I knew he did. Why had he stated that he did and then just leave me like I was nothing? He was doing it to protect me. I knew it, deep down in my unbeating heart, I knew that he was just protecting me.

I was in love with him. I remembered all the nights we had spent making love, and I knew that passion like that couldn't be forced. It has crossed my mind more than once that he may be with other girls, or be in love with a single one. But it couldn't be true. He _loved _me.

And if it was true, that girl would die. I would make her feel weak and hopeless. And lastly, I would make Tommy Boy pay! I shook my head. What was I thinking. He isn't like that.

He's just protecting me. I have said this to myself time and time again, but I don't know how long I can hold on to this belief that he may have _used_ me to be with somebody else. This person could not be so special. I had a gift. I never told Thomas, because he would feel insignificant. My gift was intangibility; I couldn't be touched unless I wanted to be touched.

And I so very much wanted to be touched by Thomas. The wind picked up and I smelled vampire. At first I thought, "Thomas," But Thomas did not smell this way. Three different ways.

I followed the scents and stood upwind. They were three girls. One had read hair, with interesting bone structure on her face. The next girl was clearly Asian. She was very beautiful though, and she knew it, by the way she flipped her hair.

The third girl, made me feel insignificant and very angry. She was glorious; like a goddess. The way she walked literally looked like she was walking on air. She looked of a different race. I couldn't tell which, though. Something in my gut feeling told me that I would never like her.

The wind picked up and blew my scent towards them. "Stupid," I thought to myself. They stiffened, and ran to the outskirts of town. I followed them of course.

There scents led right to….the home Thomas and I used to share. _How dare they?_ I thought to myself. "_Jennifer-"_ It was his voice! That's when I smelled his scent all over the field. "_Not now"_ This Jennifer had the nerve to interrupt. She kept going, but I was trained on _his_ voice.

And why did he sound so affectionate to this Jennifer? It made me bitter. I ran out of my hiding place. "Thomas, My Love!" I proclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said an acidic voice.

**A/N: Ok, that's all for now. Reviews Please! Tell me your thoughts! What do you think of Margaret? Is Jennifer being to harsh on Tommy Boy? Need more Matty, Connie, and Min? **

**Anyways, fight scene is next! And somebody will die…. Who will it be? Stay tuned to next chapter and you'll find out! It won't be Jennifer, tho, she's the main character…..just a hint (not a good one) Ok review please. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everybody. Just a few notes: I didn't make it clear before, but Thomas is always speaking in his Scottish accent, it's always there, so I didn't feel the need to write it every time. **

**Though Jennifer is from Africa, she was born on a plantation in America. She doesn't speak any African languages. Back then it was forbidden for African slaves to teach their offspring any of the African ways; though Jennifer picked up some of the magic, she didn't pick up any of the languages. For a better understanding of this, you can watch **_**Roots**_**, which is a movie about a slave being brought to America, and having kids…etc.**

**Traitor**

_**JENNIFER POV**_

_ Was this pretend? _I thought to myself. Thomas stiffened at the voice at the front of the house. I glared at him. "Everybody stay put," Thomas said. "I'll be right back." He concluded.

He walked casually to the front door, though I could see his casualty was forced. He opened the door, stepped outside, and shut the door behind him.

"Thomas, fate has brought us together again!" Margaret said in a very nasally voice. I growled. "You shouldn't be here, Margaret," Thomas began. "We've talked about this, and it's time for you to move on."

"Can I come in?" Margaret asked, like she didn't just hear what Thomas had just said. "I can smell others with you; won't you introduce me?" She finished. There was a long silence. Too long, and I couldn't take it anymore. I flashed over to the front door, and let myself outside. I didn't have to look back, to see that the others were following.

_**MARGARET POV**_

The front door flew open, and out came four vampires. The three girls I saw earlier and a blonde male, who was clinging to the redheaded girl. I barely paid them any attention, because now it was clear that either the Asian girl or the tan girl was "Jennifer."

"You are not welcome here!" said the tan one. I scoffed. This was my house! How dare she? "Excuse me?" I said. "You and your pack of advocates, are living in _my _house!" I retorted just as menacingly.

"Margaret!" Scott said. "Do not speak to Jennifer and my family like that!"

I glared at the tan girl. So this was the infamous Jennifer. I looked long and hard at her. Then I looked at Thomas. I saw the way he looked at the girl; like she was earth and he was a tree root holding on for dear life.

What I felt next took me by surprise. Instead of feeling overwhelming grief of what could have been with Thomas, I felt paralyzing anger.

I had been so stupid following him all these years, thinking that he was trying to protect me, when it was clear that I had been used. I had given him my virtue, my love, and immortality, just so that he could be with me forever.

But all he wanted was to be with this wench! I scowled at her, and she seemed to know what I was thinking, because she was giving me a look of pity.

Unfortunately for her, I didn't want her pity. I wanted revenge, starting with her. I looked to Thomas, giving him one more chance to make this right. "I gave you _everything,_" I stated. "It's not too late. You can still come with me; I still love you." I was so angry, I didn't even try to conceal my Russian accent or remove my brown hair from my face as the wind blew.

Thomas looked at me like he was truly sorry. Probably all an act for _Jennifer._ "I apologize," He said in a thicker Scottish accent. "I really am, but my place is with my family."

I sized all of them up. Jennifer was the prize to eliminate, and with my gift it would be easy; but something told me that I was not the only one with a gift here. Jennifer and the Asian girl looked a little to prepared for a fight.

"The most I can do for you," He continued. "Is offer you a place with us." Thomas said.

_Silence._

His coven started hissing uncontrollably, and I growled. Did he think that was the best option? Did he think that I could be fooled twice? "идиот!" I said in Russian.

His coven snarled at me even louder…..all of them except Jennifer, who just looked at him as if _she _had been the one betrayed.

"She is my creator," He started telling her. "The least I can do is give her a home."

Like I was homeless. As I was about to retort, I got the best idea anybody in my position would have had. If I stay with them, I could find out their weaknesses, their powers, and where exactly their loyalties lied.

It was clear that Jennifer was the leader, whether she really knew it or not, and that Thomas had just crossed her. _Get used to it_, I thought towards her. She turned her eyes on me, as if she heard what I was thinking. I put on my innocent face and said, "This is my home, and I do desire to stay here. If I have to share _my _home with you, then so be it." I said.

They all turned to Jennifer for the answer she would give. I was so jealous at what she had here. I don't even think she realized that when these people looked at her, their eyes shone with love. I wished that I was her.

She glared at me, but then her eyes became soft; like she was pitying me all over again. _Девка,_ I thought. I waited patiently as she studied me.

If she allowed me to stay, I would gain their trust and then strike when they least expect me too. But the possibility of that happening was slim. She wasn't an idiot, that much I could see. If she said no, than I would have to try and take them all out with the subtle but powerful gift of mine.

I braced myself for just that, until she opened her mouth and surprised me.

Perhaps she _is _and idiot after all.

_**THOMAS POV**_

_Idiot,_ I thought to myself. What was wrong with me?

Yes, I felt bad about the whole ordeal with Margaret, but inviting her to stay with us? _Stupid._ I just dug my own grave. If looks could kill, Jennifer would have murdered me well over twenty times now, but the look she gave me now…..

We were all waiting to see if Jennifer would agree to Margaret staying with us. Min was fidgeting with her hoop dress, occasionally turning some fabric invisible, Matthew was hovering in front of Constance, just in case of a fight, and Jennifer was deep in thought.

"Alright," Jennifer began. "But if anybody so much as has a hair out of place on their head, I will kill you without hesitation," Jennifer said darkly.

_Silence._

Margaret gave a small smile, which meant she had some ulterior motive, and I started feeling fearful. That was the smile she gave me when she said that she would always find me. And she always did.

"I'll go collect my things" She said in her faux Scottish accent. When we could no longer hear her footsteps, everybody turned to scowl at me.

"What were you thinking?" Matthew asked.

"Clearly not of us," Constance said. "Or Jen.." She trailed off.

"如果她触动了我的衣服.." Min trailed off in Chinese.

They were right; I wasn't thinking about Matt, Constance or of Min's clothing. I rolled my eyes at the last one. I was thinking about redeeming myself in front of Jennifer. Which obviously didn't go well.

"We should get a room ready for her," Jennifer said. "I don't want her anywhere near our rooms though, and especially the farthest from your room." She said and then danced back into the house.

I was shocked that she was worried about me the most. I tried not to smile at her jealousy, but it gave me renewed hope that I could be with her.

It didn't take long for Margaret to come back with a suitcase. That entire day, the house was quiet. Everybody was trying to listen as to what Margaret was doing, and if she was planning something.

After she finished settling in her room, she came to the main living room and joined our "game" of silence.

"Shall we play chess?" I offered, the silence was getting to me.

"Sure" Margaret said. Constance went and pulled out the board. "Me verses you?" Margaret asked. "For old time sake," She said, while looking at Jennifer.

Jennifer just shrugged and walked upstairs to her room.

An hour had passed, and Jennifer still hadn't come down. I had lost count as to how many games of Chess we had played, and I didn't care. Upstairs was unusually quiet and I was wondering if Jennifer had cut her losses with us.

On that thought, I raced upstairs to check on her. I knocked once, twice…four times, before I just let myself in. She was sitting at a desk staring straight ahead, like she does occasionally.

"Jennifer?" I asked. Once I tried to snap her out of her trance, and she turned on me; nevertheless, I learned my lesson. Don't sneak up on her when she is transfixed of the mind.

She blinked twice like she was disoriented. "Hi," She said.

"Hi back," I said, "I was beginning to miss yo-" I was cut of my Margaret at the door.

"Are you coming back?" She asked me, though she was looking at Jennifer.

"Margaret.." I said a little rudely.

"No, it's okay," Jennifer said as she got up and walked towards me. I was completely taken my surprise when she grabbed my shoulders and pulled my face down to her own.

When our lips touched, I forgot about everything in the world. I growled hungrily at her mouth, and closed the distance between our bodies. When she tried to push me off of her, I wanted to resist.

But I knew a little of her past, and pushing myself on her wasn't the best thing. I tugged on her bottom lip for just one more second. When I opened my eyes, and looked at her, she wasn't looking at me.

She was looking at a very murderous looking Margaret. "Okay," Jennifer said. "You guys can go play that childish game now." She concluded. I was hesitant. I didn't care that Jennifer was only kissing me to stake her claim around Margaret. The fact that she was claiming me, meant that I was hers, and that was enough for me.

I didn't want to play chess, I wanted to kiss her again, but I already overstepped today. Maybe tomorrow….. I thought hopefully.

"Chess isn't childish," Margaret said with malice.

I chuckled. Not at Margaret's anger, but at the fact that Jennifer didn't even know how to play. I had tried to teach her on occasion, but she said that chess was for people who were too lazy to pick up a plow.

Jennifer shrugged and then said to me, "See you later Thomas," I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable _if _Margaret ever left. I showered the sides of her face with kisses, and she laughed.

I looked at her face reverently. She was _finally_ mine. I had to give some of the credit to Margaret. If she hadn't been here, maybe this would have been a slower process.

I regretfully walked to the front door, never taking my eyes off of Jennifer, who looked a little skittish at my gaze.

_**CONSTANCE POV**_

Matthew and I were celebrating our three month anniversary. It was December 5 and I _was_ ecstatic!

He had been saying that we would do something special. That was until Margaret had to show up. I hoped Jennifer taught her that Thomas was off limits.

Min and I had heard them kissing upstairs, and we couldn't help laughing. I'll be sure to remind Jennifer of this _historic_ event if she even tried to ignore me when it came to Thomas.

We couldn't do anything about our anniversary, because we were all needed at home. I blamed Thomas, naturally. If he hadn't offered, Jennifer wouldn't have agreed out of remorse of _his _infidelities.

I sighed. Min stopped observing herself in the mirror long enough to give me a questioning look. "It's nothing," I said.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Margaret peeked in. "Did any of you want to begin a board game with me?" she asked with a hint of a Russian accent.

"You're from Russia." I stated as a fact and not a question. She looked surprised that I could pick this up. I wondered if I looked ignorant. "Yes," she said. "I was born there. I was actually accused of witchcraft and would have been hanged if a vampire didn't rescue me." She finished.

"Jennifer's a witch," Min stated, matter-of-factly. Margaret looked like she was taking in this bit of information, and Min suddenly looked like she regretted saying anything. "Was she a slave?" Margaret asked.

I didn't think that it was a secret, so I answered, "In her human life, yes."

After that, I played the board games with her to distract her from all these questions she couldn't just go and ask Jennifer.

_**MARGARET POV**_

**1 year later**

They trusted me now. Well, everybody except Thomas, and occasionally Jennifer. Constance had taken a real liken to me, and Matthew always followed Constance's lead.

Min hadn't really warmed up to me yet, but I didn't need her trust. Taking _Connie_ out and chalking it up to another vampire would be easy. Min would then lean on me for support, and when I had her trust, I would kill her too.

I had learned the strengths and weaknesses of this group. Jennifer could had a gift of magic. It was almost tragic that I had to kill her, but maybe…..After she was dead, I could go to Africa, and find my own witch.

Min could render herself invisible, and with that, she could make her scent disappear as well. It would be hard to kill her without being able to see or smell her, which is why Constance had to go first.

Matthew and Thomas were expert fighters, but it wouldn't matter if I was intangible. It was foolish, how fast this _family_ could trust me. Just a year ago, I had threatened to kill them, and now they thought I was their best friend. I had decided that I would enact my plan tonight.

At the end of this day, Constance would be no more.

It was six o' clock, and in the winter, it became dark very early. "Constance, would you like to take a walk into town? I forgot to pick up the hair ribbons I ordered." I asked.

She looked confused at me. "I thought you hated your Russian accent," She said. I silently cursed myself. I always spoke with an accent when I was nervous, and now Jennifer was looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm afraid someone may have taken them," I quickly lied.

"Alright," Constance said. "Let me just go get the appropriate shoes." She finished and then walked off towards her room.

Jennifer was stiff; Like she was tasting the air around me, and I knew she didn't like what she was feeling. _Make it quick,_ I thought to myself.

After Constance was ready, we headed towards town on foot. I insisted that we walked, so that it would be more realistic and I wouldn't have to waste time destroying the carriage and horses. "Why are you so quiet?" Constance asked. I was nervous.

I knew that Constance was a great fighter. I heard that she had been in a newborn army and survived. Only the strong survive in armies like that, and I was immediately put on the defense. Did I really need to do this? I _could_ just accept that Thomas would never be mine, and truly become part of this family. It would be so easy.

But I didn't want to look at Jennifer every day and wonder what she had that I did not, like I have been this entire year.

We were far enough from the house now, and far from town. This is where I should be trying to kill Constance now. It was a shame she had to die, because of Thomas's mistakes. I tried talking myself out of it, until images of me blindly following Thomas around from continent to continent appeared in my head. And I made up my decision. I turned towards Constance.

_**CONSTANCE POV**_

Margaret was acting strange. I had asked her why she was so quiet, and she ignored me. She looked deep in thought. I was about to ask again, when she turned towards me. Her face was full of remorse, and then her face switched to that of a savage.

She lept towards me, and I dodged. "What are you doing?" I whispered. I had grown to actually care about her. Though I could see that everybody in the coven was still a little bit wary of her, I tried to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

"I'm sorry that you are caught in the middle," she said in her Russian accent. "but love is a battlefield, and sometimes there is collateral damage." She finished. I realized that she was going to try and kill me. And with her gift, she would probably succeed.

She stalked towards me, and I swung at her face. My arm didn't feel any friction. It had went completely in her head and came out the other end. That's when I knew that I would die. I could not kill somebody who couldn't even be touched. I turned and ran back toward our home.

It was my only home of living. But she was fast. She kicked me on my back, successfully knocking me to the ground. I wasn't going down without a fight. I rolled to my feet and continued running. She grabbed my arm. _She's touching me_, I thought. I grabbed the arm that was touching mine, and attempted to rip it off her body.

Her eyes widened with alarm, and she became intangible again; I couldn't touch her, and she couldn't touch me. "I didn't expect that," She hissed at me.

I glared at her. "I didn't expect _this_ either. I treated you as a friend…as my _sister_. And you were just plotting to kill me all along." I growled at her. My words didn't even faze her. It was like she didn't even care. She lunged toward my face, and I attempted to grab her, when everything went black.

_**MIN POV**_

I had decided to follow Constance and Margaret. I never trusted Margaret, and when she asked to go into town, she wasn't using her fake Scottish accent. It put all of us on alarm. Even though she had been with us a year, she made no attempt to befriend me.

I was invisible of course, I didn't want them knowing that I was following their scent. Up ahead I heard crashing and growling. I hurried to see if there was trouble.

"I didn't expect _this_ either. I treated you as a friend…as my _sister_. And you were just plotting to kill me all along." Constance said to Margaret with obvious pain on her face. Then out of nowhere, Margaret lunged at Constance head and phased it right off of her body.

Constance was dead. I almost screamed, but I couldn't because all I saw was red. Margaret started fishing for something in her money pouch, when I snuck up behind her and attempted to knock her head off. It cracked on the side, and before she could realize what was going on, I sank my teeth into the crack and tugged hard.

I had never killed anybody before, but this was completely justified. I didn't know what to do with a vampire's body…. I took up Constance's body and her head, and ran towards the house.

_**JENNIFER POV**_

"Jennifer!" Somebody was screaming in an Asian accent. _Min? What is she doing outside, I thought she was in her room,_ I thought to myself. We all ran to the front door, and what I saw was horrifying.

Min was carrying a limp body over her shoulders, and in her hands, she was holding Constance's head. "What happened?" I shrieked. Min started sobbing. "Margaret," she said.

I was livid. We took this _stalker_ into our home, and she kills one of us. I couldn't believe that Constance was gone.

"She may not be dead," I said hopefully. Matthew came out of the house then. When he saw the body, he became enraged. "WHO!?" He asked, trying hard not to sob. Min opened her mouth and said, "Margaret, I killed her." She finished.

Matthew took Constance's body and started sobbing. "She may not be dead," I repeated. "I've seen a vampire reattach ligaments, and we may be able to reattach Constance's head." I finished.

I didn't know if it would work, but it was worth a try. I could already feel my world falling apart. Like my family was dying all over again, and I couldn't bare it. "Let's get her inside, Thomas will be home soon from hunting," I finished.

The longest three hours of my half-life passed, when Thomas finally showed himself. There was alarm on his face. "What happened?" He asked. Min explained everything. "Can we fix her?" Matthew asked desperately.

Thomas picked up Constance head and started coating it with venom. We all watched in amazement to see if this would work. He started attaching Constance's head back on to the neck. Nothing happened for a while, and the rest of us feared the worst, until Constance's thumb finger twitched, and she opened her eyes.

We all rushed to surround her in a hug; Min and Matthew hugging the tightest and the longest. "We got Min's point of view," I started. "But what happened?"

Constance was holding my hand tight. "She just turned on me. She said that I was collateral damage and that love was a battlefield." She finished. I snarled, "She just couldn't give up." I said.

"Is she dead?" Constance said.

"I killed her," Min said triumphantly. Thomas looked impressed. "So you burned her right? That's the only way she will be truly dead." Thomas said.

"Burn her? As in set her on fire?" Min asked, looking a little scared at what our reaction would be. "We'll get her eventually," I said. "You did good today, getting there on time," I said, patting her on the back. Constance and Matthew were looking into each other's eyes.

"She's long gone by now, isn't she?" Matthew asked not taking his eyes off of Constance. "Yes, she probably is," Thomas said.

"We can't stay here anymore," I said. "It's not safe." I finished.

I started thinking about the home of my ancestors. Though it was murky, I remembered something about circle magic that my mother always talked about. She would say that anybody could do circle magic, as long as there is one witch present.

And also, going to Africa meant that I could slow down the slave trade. I could accomplish this, by warning tribes, eliminating ships, and sneaking slaves off of ships. When I thought about it, Slowing the slave trade with my family felt right. Almost like closure to my human life, and I knew I needed it. Sometimes, my family would find me just sitting and staring at nothing; I wouldn't even realize that they came in, until they had called my name several time.

I would bring this subject up in the coming days. Right now, I just focused on keeping the barrier around my house intact from _her,_ and I focused on the family I had now.

_**MARGARET POV**_

My body had slowly inched back to reconnect itself with my head. _That stupid girl Min had ruined everything_, I thought as I raced to the eastern end of the continent. They no doubt had reattached the Constance girl back together.

I couldn't believe this; a whole year worth of planning down the drain. I was going to Africa to find my own witch, and only then would I get my revenge. I knew that gifts never worked the same way twice, but I would try to get as close as possible. And then I would kill all of them for good.

Thomas should have never crossed me.

**A/N: Okay. I got a request for longer chapters, so here it is. But this is the longest it will probably ever be…**

**I added more culture; Min speaking some Chinese, The whole gang going back to Africa to learn more on circle magic, and freeing the would be slaves! **

**Constance kind of died right! False alarm, I guess! Lol. Margaret is still alive unfortunately, and they are all headed to Africa, what are the odds?**

**So what did you think of Jennifer readily accepting Margaret into the coven? Too soon? What do you think of Margaret? Was Constance death expected? Tell me your thoughts or anymore suggestions you all may have! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I hope everybody had a good Christmas! I got a new laptop, and have been exploring it, which is why I haven't updated these past few days. Anyhoo, thank you to everybody who reviewed and gave advise; I will definitely take them to heart. So without anything else to say, enjoy this next chapter!**

**The Circle**

_**JENNIFER POV**_

Swimming to the West Coast of Africa was shorter, because of the proximity of the two continents. Even though it took a shorter amount of time, the tension in the air was undeniable. Matthew was seething, because he had come to terms that he had almost lost Constance. During the swim, he wouldn't let go of her hand, and wouldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Though I was aware of how close we came to becoming a family of four, and would feel loss if Constance truly was dead, I would never know what Matthew was feeling now. As I looked at Thomas, I realized that I never wanted to find out what he was going through.

Thomas took point, but I could see him glancing at me every now and then just so that he could see my face. His intense stare didn't make me _as _skittish as it once had. Constance brush with death had cured me of feeling too nervous around Thomas.

Min no longer made excited noises as she swam. She blamed herself for not effectively putting Margaret out of our lives for good; no matter how many times I told her it wasn't her fault. Even Matthew wasn't mad; he was more concerned about killing Margaret for himself.

This time during our swim, we brought our clothing. Sure, it would be wet, but we could always wash them and hang them out to dry.

When I told my family about the plan to move to Africa, I expected them to be hesitant, but they all readily agreed. Most likely due to the fact that we needed to leave anyways with Margaret still out there.

"_I think that is a great idea," Constance had said. "I think that it will take our minds off of certain events," she finished, never taking her eyes off of Matthew. The rest all agreed. Even Min._

"Africa is up ahead!" Thomas called. We all gasped. There were ships anchored near the beach, and there were blacks that were tied up in ropes and chains, and were forced inside wooden cages that were made from the nearby woods. They were chained up like animals. I felt sick, not only because of what I was seeing, but also because of the knowledge that my parents were once part of these people who fought to get away and couldn't.

"This way," Thomas said. He led us farther away from the ships, and to a deserted part of the beach. Only when we were out of the water and into the forest to hide our sparkling skin from the sun, did we start to think about our plan of action.

"We should find a place to keep our things," Min said in her thick Asian accent.

"There is a Dutch Colony in the southern tip of Africa; we can stay there by day, and rescue the natives here by night," Thomas finished. He _always_ had a plan, and for that, I was joyful. Everybody seemed to think that this was a great idea…except Min.

Her face looked like she would rather live anywhere but South Africa. "Do you not like that plan?" I asked Min. Everybody stopped to hear her reason for her uncomfortable posture. She spoke very softly with her accent when she answered, "The Dutch are known for having Asian slaves. I don't think I am comfortable going to a place and seeing my people oppressed." She finished thickly.

I grabbed her hand. I hadn't realized that some Asians were also sold into slavery. Thomas beamed like he had the solution to her problem. "I did my research of Africa a decade ago, and if I remember correctly, in exactly the year 1700, Asian slave importation was restricted, and I sure by now prohibited," He finished.

Min didn't look convinced. If she didn't want to go, then we would have to settle somewhere else. There was no need to be uncomfortable when it was unnecessary. "I'll tell you what, Min," Thomas said, "Why don't we go, and look about the place, if you still feel bothered, than we can find somewhere else to stay, is that fair?" He finished.

Min looked happy with the turn of events and nodded. As we started making our way to the south of the continent, I felt like I was leaving something wrong that should be brought to justice. Like the slaves on the other side of the beach getting ready to be boarded. Even if we came back tonight, these people would be long gone.

"Thomas," I said. "I think we should destroy the ships before we find a place. Even if we came back tonight, these people would be gone to enter a world of slavery," I finished. Matthew and Constance seemed to agree with me.

"We should also free the natives who are chained and tied up," Matthew said. I looked at him thankfully. He didn't pay me any attention though, because he was still looking at Constance. "But the sun is up," Thomas said. Min beamed proudly, like we were missing something obvious. "I'll turn invisible, and destroy all the ships!" She said with absolution.

"That is a good idea, but I think we can go one step further. I'll use magic to turn the rest of us invisible an-" Thomas cut me off. "That is too much strain on you, Jennifer. We ca-" It was my turn to cut _him _off. "Your concern warms my heart, dear Tommy, but I know I can handle the pressure," I said, ignoring the looks of my family at the new nickname I had just given Thomas.

"I will also try to create a storm, so that the sinking ships will look less suspicious," I finished. Thomas was about to protest again, I slowly shook my head and smiled. He smiled back in defeat. "Okay, here's the plan," I started. "Constance and Matthew, you two take out the ships farthest from the beach, Thomas, take out the one that is the closest, and Min and myself will free the natives that are chained and tied up. As soon as you are done with the ships, come and help us." I finished.

They all nodded. Matthew actually looked at me to smile gratefully for not asking Connie and himself to do a different task. As soon as everybody assumed positions and were scattered among the beach, I concentrated until I felt that familiar hum and electricity vibrate through my veins.

I concentrated on the sky; I willed clouds to appear in the clear blue heavens above us. I commanded rain to fall and thunder to sound. I also bid the temperature to drop. When I came back to myself, I felt drained and lifeless. I didn't need air, but at this point I felt that I needed it.

The storm magic was working. The ships were bobbing uncontrollably due to the sudden intake of the wind hitting the water. Min had already turned invisible, that's when I remembered that I wasn't done yet. I ordered the magic to turn myself invisible. Slowly but surely, my body became transparent, and then clear, until I couldn't see my hands anymore.

I did the same for Constance first, than Matthew, and finally, my love, Thomas. I had to concentrate to keep them invisible, but thanks fact that vampires could think about more than one thing, I pushed the strain to the back, and focused at the task at hand.

Thomas had already dived into the unruly waters, and I could hear him at the bottom of the ship ripping parts of the wood and pieces of iron off. Constance and Matthew were making their way to the two ships in the back, they split off to the two different ships. I turned to the natives on the beach.

The slave capturers and holders, were trying to make sense of this weather that just came out of nowhere. One of the them even said, "It's the blacks and their voodoo!" I knocked him out first, and then I knocked out as many whites as I could find. I looked at the opposite end of the beach, and saw that Min had done the same.

After we were sure that there were no more conscious whites, we made our way to the natives who were praying in whatever religion they practiced. We broke the chains of their arms and ripped the ropes tied around their necks and other various parts of their bodies.

They looked up to the sky, as if they thought that their gods had answered their prayers. They would never know the truth, and even though that could have made me feel any other way, I felt peace. Like a chapter to my life had finally be closed.

I hadn't realized how many natives were actually on the beach. Thomas, Constance, and Matthew had joined us in liberating the natives from their bondage. Most were escaping back to whatever tribe they came from, but some were being stopped by blacks who worked for the whites. They were putting the natives back in their chains.

I had heard of slaves capturing other blacks to be sold into slavery and I had never believed it until now. They were worse than the whites, because they helped sell their own race into a life they knew was torturous. And the worst part was that they liked doing it. You could tell with the look on their faces and the glint in their eyes. I killed every single one of them.

Only when we made sure all the ships were sunk and all the natives were no longer present, did I remove the strain on my brain to make Thomas, Constance, Matthew, and myself back visible. I was drained, and I needed a break. Though it was veiled, I remembered Mama always telling me, that practicing magic daily by doing meagles would improve my body and mental strength.

We went back to where we buried our stuff and ran to the southern tip of Africa. All the way there, I practiced and did meagles. I wanted to find a circle of witches and practice with them. An hour later of running, and Thomas telling jokes that were hard to understand, because of his Scottish accent, we finally made it to a colony.

There were wooden houses strewn all across the fields. The place smelled of smoke and firewood and farm animals. The run had wind dried our clothes and hair. I'm sure we still looked like a mess, but our inhumanely beautiful faces would distract the villagers.

The colony wasn't much, but it would do. A man walked up to us proudly, and like he was the one in charge, and started speaking in Dutch. I felt like insulting myself. How could I forget that we didn't communicate in the same tongue as these people. Thomas started speaking back to him in the same language.

I rolled my eyes at myself. Thomas looked at me and winked. I couldn't help smiling at him. The man gestured us to follow him. I turned to look at Min, who was frantically looking around for any enslaved peoples. But nope it was just the norm; black slave. I stifled a hiss.

Thomas grabbed my hand, and pulled me closer to him. I leaned on him for support; partly because I was drained from the magic and meagles, and partly because the good deed we just did would barely make a difference in villages and towns like this one.

When the man brought us to a very small wooden house, Thomas paid him with his free hand. The man walked away, every now and then glancing at our diverse family and beauty. When he was gone, we walked into our small wooden home for the time being.

"Well it's no Lennox Castle, that's for sure," Matthew muttered. I started laughing, and they all joined me. "I think it's cozy and will bring us all together. The house wasn't huge, but it had a certain character to it. Inside was all wood. The ground was wooden also, and there was only one window in the front of the house.

There were only three bedrooms, and we decided that Min would get her own room, and that the rest of us would share. Min seemed pleased. "We should go into town," She said, clearly excited that Thomas was right about the _no importation of Asian slaves law_, and she was ready to show off her beauty once again.

"I agree, even though we don't speak their language, we should make a good impression," I said. Constance and Matthew looked like they needed some alone time, and we could all take the hints they were giving us. Thomas, still holding my hand, followed behind me, as I took the three steps to the front door into town.

As we walked into town, I removed my hand from Thomas, who looked at me questionably. "Though I'm really tan, to some, I am African, and we don't really want to draw the wrong attention," I said. He looked annoyed. "I don't care what they think," He said, making another grab for my hand. I didn't pull back, but only because I didn't want to upset him. Instead I hid our conjoined hands in the ruffles of my dress.

As we made our way through town, I noticed a number of slaves in a circle, and they were chanting. I looked confused. A man, who was clearly European, spoke in broken English and said, "They have their own way to pray to God, girlie—Don't look so confused," he said. I wasn't confused, because of religion, I was confused, because these slaves were chanting some of the magic that my mother used to chant.

I don't know if it was a coincidence, but it was like Mama was guiding me straight to where I could strengthen my magic. I was about to tell Thomas and Min that I would be right back, when I noticed Min staring into the distance. I looked where her eyes lay, and found a young Asian boy. Maybe around nineteen or twenty.

He was looking back at her, like he was seeing for the first time. He started walking towards us. _Bold_, I thought. Everybody else would stare, and then shift their gaze when their eyes met ours. But this boy didn't.

I excused myself from Thomas and Min, who gave me a pleading look to stay with her. "I have to do something," I said. I started walking towards the circle. Behind me, I heard Thomas and Min introducing themselves to the Asian boy, who started to speak Chinese. I smiled to myself.

The circle was chanting louder now. I made out a few words from the language my mother used to speak. The words that I made out were deliverance, and…savior? As I walked towards the group of twelve women, they began to die down. The leader took one look at me and got on her knees.

I was afraid. I was immortal, but I was afraid of this one mortal woman. "Godin von magie," She said. My mother prayed to many deities, sometimes she would wake me so that she could explain the differences to me. There was this one that she prayed to, that represented magic.

I understood what this mortal was saying, because my mother would say it all the time. And if I was correct, this woman thought that I was a Goddess; The Goddess of Magic.

_**MARGARET POV**_

Fleeing was the most cowardly thing I had ever done. And I had done it to a former slave, and her band of lackeys. I was so ashamed. But I would regain my honor. Last week, I had found a tribe deep in the heart of Africa.

They sacrificed young maidens to this deity that was supposed to represent magic. There was this one boy that stood out above the rest. The villagers always gave him what he wanted. At the giving ceremonies to the gods every other day, when he spoke the ancient magic language, the area he was in would turn a few degrees hotter.

The nearby volcano became just a little bit active. "Enjoy your ceremony," I quietly said to the boy, though I knew he didn't hear me. "Because this is the last one you will ever attend." I made my way to the shack in the desert, and prepared for my new weapon.

**A/N: Finally, Min is going to have a lover! Jennifer is getting over her aversion to Thomas, and Connie and Matthew are closer than ever. The freeing of the slaves is the first of many, this will help Jennifer heal.**

**And Jennifer is trying to strengthen her magic to protect her small familia! Margaret has found a little witch boy…..who turns degrees hotter than cooler!**

**Do you think that this boy has potential? What do you think of Min and the boy who caught her eye? Should Jennifer warm up to Thomas more? Tell me your thoughts! Review please! And tell me your suggestions. I really do take them to heart! So Review! Until next time….**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for the suggestions and reviews! Sorry that it has been awhile, but I had a lot New Year celebrations to attend. That reminds me, Happy New Year! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Heat**

_**MARGARET POV**_

After I had prepared the shack, the next day, I made my way back to the village. They had just finished another ceremony to another god and the African tribe was going back to the main part of their village. _Thirsty_, I thought to myself. It has been awhile since I had fed, and I was getting irritable. The humans moved at an aggravating pace.

If it weren't for the fact that I would use this child that commanded such authority from his elders, I may have slaughtered the whole village. I moved forward, and cursed myself when I didn't look to see ahead of what I would be stepping on.

Nobody seemed to hear, except for the boy who seemed to be around thirteen years old. I could tell that his instincts were to catch up with his tribe and head back to the village, but he seemed to think that he was invincible.

He concentrated in the general direction that I was at. The air grew hot around me; like the temperature was going up, in this cold African night. He opened his mouth, and started speaking a foreign language that I had not taken the time to learn after all my years.

I silently cursed myself again. What if he was putting a hex on me? I didn't have time to think. I rushed over to him, snatched him up and ran deep into the tall dried grass. The boy tried to fight me, but he was too weak to make any damage on my hard rock like skin.

He tried yelling for his tribe, but by now, we were too far away for them to hear. We reached the place that I was staying at. A recently deserted village, thanks to my appetite. I set him down in a hut and looked at him.

He stared back at me, but instead of fear, I saw amazement. The boy was decent. He had dark skin, like those dark chocolates that they sold in France, and he had decent features. He wasn't very tall or muscular, but that wouldn't matter after he was changed. When he became a vampire, he would rival The Volturi's Jane and Alec.

I mentally smiled to myself. First things first. Before I changed the boy, I would need to gain his trust. I wouldn't want him killing me as soon as he was changed. I put my hands on my chest and said, "Margaret." Then I put my had on his chest, and gave him a questioning look.

He looked confused. So I did that a few more times, until he finally seemed to get it. He eventually pointed to himself and said, "Baako." I smiled with relief. He looked back at me scared.

His eyes raked my face. I almost kicked myself for forgetting that in most African tribes, between the ages twelve and fifteen, the village would consider boys these ages, men. Baako probably already knew things that I thought boys his age shouldn't know about yet.

Perhaps I could manipulate him into doing what I wanted. Though it was a solution to getting my revenge, I felt a little uneasy about it. This boy was a child. Then I thought about all the things I had previously endured and almost dying. I leaned down to Baako, who seemed alarmed by my sudden movement, and tried to move away, until I kissed him on the cheek.

I knew that abilities didn't work the same way twice, and that Baako's power may not even be on the same level as that wench, Jennifer, but I hope that it would be close.

When I leaned down again, I bit his shoulder.

_**JENNIFER POV**_

I was stunned. These slaves thought that I was some sort of deity. They may have sensed the magic within, and that was what they were reacting too.

I wondered if these people would have the same kind of gift that I would if they were changed into vampires. The thought scared me. I hoped that our enemies, and those not so fond of us, would never think about creating their own personal witch. The thought made me shudder.

"Don't mind them," said a female voice. I turned to see a female slave about the same color as I was when I was human, shaking her head. "They do voodoo, and sometimes when they get in a circle like they is now, bad things happen." She finished.

"Do you speak their language?" I asked her. She snorted before answering, "Most of them speak English, you may not understand it with theys thick accent, but they speak it alright. They seem taken by you." She finished, eyeing my looks up and down.

I walked slowly towards the women that had called me "Godin von magie."

"Can you teach me this circle magic that you all do?" I asked her, my voice sounding a lot bolder than I felt. She nodded, her eyes glowing unusually. She gestured for me to sit. "Jennifer?" Thomas asked.

I had forgotten that Thomas and Min were with me. I turned and called, "I'll meet you back at the house." Thomas didn't look to pleased, so he said, "We'll wait." I scanned the village for Min, who was still talking to the Asian boy, and laughing like she had never laughed before. I raised an eyebrow, and Thomas winked.

"Sit," The leader of the circle said to me in an extremely thick accent. If she hadn't been gesturing with her hands, it would have been a lot harder to understand what she was telling me to do.

I sat slowly, as not to raise suspicion at how fast I could move. "Close eyes," She said. "Think of wants and future," She continued in her broken English. "Hold hands." She finished. I joined the circle, and held the rough hands of the witch slaves, who didn't even flinch at the difference in our body temperatures.

They started chanting again, and immediately, I felt the familiar hum in my veins, except ten times stronger. It was like I was weightless and floating, but at the same time, I felt like I was bound to the earth; not like I was buried, but more like I was grounded.

I was caught up with how surreal everything felt, until I saw the leader, rapidly opening and closing her eyes at me, obviously telling me to follow her instructions.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I wasn't in my body anymore. It was like I could walk through time and space. I focused on what I wanted and immediately saw my family. My mother cooking fresh bread at Lowell's Plantation, and my siblings and I tricking the other slaves into doing our chores and our father scolding us about it.

I saw Lucy and I together once again, not as comrades, but as companions. Our images going into a town in America, and using up all her money to buy us new dresses. I saw hopes and dreams that I had forgotten that I even wanted. I focused on what could be my future, and saw the images shift.

I saw my new family laughing in a new home. I saw myself with a wedding ring on my finger. I saw Thomas and I make love on our wedding night and I saw my confidence in him that he wouldn't ever hurt me. I was surprised when I saw a new addition to our family.

The Asian boy, who Min was talking too; except now, he was a vampire. We were all happy. The image shifted again to a silver cord. A future that _could_ come to past. Everything was a dark grey. Margaret was there, but she wasn't alone.

There was a small boy, maybe thirteen or fourteen years of age. When Margaret pointed, he would raise his hands, and the temperature would rise, and the ground would shake. "I told you I would have my revenge!" Margaret shouted.

I opened my eyes.

_**MARGARET POV**_

For a boy, he could sure scream like a little girl, I thought to myself. "There, there," I whispered to him, smoothing his rough hair. I needed him to think that I cared for him, that I had feelings for him even.

Every now and then, the air would get hot, and I smiled to myself. I mentally patted myself on the back. Despite how thirsty I was when I bit him, I was able to stop myself. He screamed again. "Almost there," I said for the hundredth time.

I had lost all track of time, the days went by uneventfully. A human would wander into the village, probably coming home from a hunting trip. They never left again. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Baako's heart started to speed up.

I smiled to myself. Again I hoped that his power was similar to the wench's, otherwise, this whole process would have been worthless. I braced myself when his heart stopped beating.

He slowly opened his crimson red eyes.

**A/N: Ok, I know that this was kind of a filler chapter, but it was necessary to where I am taking this next chapter. **

**What do you think about circle magic? What do you think of Baako and cougar Margaret? What do you think of the future Jennifer sees with Thomas? What about Min and her future lover?**

**If you have any suggestions, now is the time! REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you snowfairie2005 and M.O.T.R for the reviews and suggestions! To answer a question; No Jennifer cannot see the future on her own. She can only get glimpses when she is doing circle magic. Circle magic in this story, is when a group of people come together and get into a trance like state. There has to be at least one witch, so yes, Jennifer will probably do some with her family! Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Sanctuary **

_**MIN POV**_

We have been in the southern part of Africa for a few months now. I thought that I would have hated it, because of the past history the Dutch people had with Asian people as a whole. But somehow, I had grown to love it here.

Constance and Matthew spent most of their time together in the back of our very small house, and Thomas spent most of his days holding Jennifer, and when he wasn't doing that, he was writing in his journal.

Jennifer spent most of her days in the village with the known slaves. She said that she was learning the arts of circle magic, and that we should all try it with her. I spent all of my time with Bo. Bo was an indentured servant that lived in the village.

He was very bold, which is what I loved about him. The first time I saw him, he just walked straight up to me, ignoring his instincts; It was like I was just a normal girl. He spoke little English, so I offered to teach him every Sunday.

Every two days, my family and I would check the beaches again for kidnapped natives and free them. It had become a routine, and it didn't hurt that it made us feel like we were helping the greater good. I heard footsteps coming towards our house, and then laughter.

Jennifer was home from her "lessons," and she wasn't alone. There was a man talking in broken English. Bo! I went out of my room, and took the short three steps to the door to find Thomas already there. He smiled, and then opened the door for me.

"Jennifer!" He said, and then walked as slow as a human could to her side. "Hi," she said, smiling back to him. It amazed me how much Jennifer had opened up. It was like she knew for sure that Thomas was always going to be there.

Jennifer looked at me, and said, "I brought Bo, he was asking for you." I forgot all about Jennifer and smiled at Bo. He smiled radiantly back at me. My still heart yearned for him to know the truth, and I decided that I would tell him….tonight.

My heart felt like it would beat again when I had even just a trace of a thought about him. I knew that this feeling was final. I saw the way Connie and Matt look at each other, and how Thomas and Jennifer unconsciously shifted positions to accommodate one another, and I knew that Bo was for me.

"Hello Min," Bo said. I moved my bangs out of my face and said, "How are you?" As he was talking, I noticed that Jennifer looked uneasy. She _always_ had this look on her face, when she came back from the village. Like she knew something that we didn't.

"Are you alright?" Thomas said in his Scottish accent. She looked up at his face, with a mask that said, _nothing to worry about_, and said, "Yes," with a reassuring smile. But she wasn't fooling anybody. We all knew her too well now, and I think she knew that too.

Hours passed in our small living room, as we played scrabble. Constance and Matthew had come back from wherever they were to play with Bo, myself, and Jennifer and Thomas.

Bo was trying to excuse himself, as he would be waking up early the next day for work.

"等待…" I said to him. _Wait…_

He looked confused at my sudden outburst, as did the rest of my family. "English please…" Matthew said with a smile. I rolled my eyes. "There is something I need to tell you," I said nervously, my Asian accent bleeding out heavily.

Bo just stood there waiting. Everybody in the room froze. Constance and Matthew eyes were locked on the Scrabble board like it was suddenly so interesting, and Jennifer, who was sitting on Thomas's lap, was locking eyes with me. No doubt showing her approval; like she already knew that this was coming.

"My family and I are different," I began. He nodded earnestly. "Very diverse," He said. Well he was right, but that was not what I was talking about. Thomas tried to hide his smile in Jennifer's hair, and that somehow made me feel more comfortable.

"Well, yes, but I mean different in another sense, Bo." I said. He kept staring, so I continued. "We aren't human….we are something else. Do you believe in vampires?" I asked him. He looked at me for a very long time, and then he looked at my family one at a time. "If you are telling me that you are a vampire, then it doesn't matter. Why are you trying to drive me away?" He asked.

My body felt like it was floating. He was telling me that he wouldn't run away because of what I was. In blinding speed, I ran and hugged him tightly, carefully of course. He was shocked at how fast I could move, but he hugged me back. I looked into his eyes, "Let me change you…Thomas?"

Thomas looked shocked and said, "We can't just change him, we have to prepare and-" He was caught off my Jennifer who said, "I've seen this in the circle magic that I have been learning," She began. "I've actually seen a lot of things that we all need to talk about, but right now…" Thomas stroked her face. "Alright." He said.

I looked back at Bo. He didn't even look scared, but his rapidly beating heart gave him away. That's when I realized that I hadn't even bothered to ask him if this was what he wanted. "Bo, if you don't want this…" He shook his head and said, "我想和你在一起." _I want to be with you._

Thomas got up and beckoned him to my room.

_**MARGARET POV**_

It has been a few months since I changed little Baako. He really thought that he was a man; that we could be together. At first I felt like those men who prey on young girls, but when I found out that Baako wasn't nearly as powerful as Jennifer, I stopped feeling bad.

With his power, we could still win. We would just have to be precise about training him. Baako could manipulate heat around him. That included magma, volcanoes, and a small degree of fire. I had begun to look around for other young talents, when a nomad came out of nowhere and attacked us.

He couldn't touch me, with my intangibility, but he was sure making his way over to Baako. Baako was so afraid, he accidentally spontaneously combusted the vampire. Pieces of him flew everywhere, and we didn't even need to worry about burning them, because he was already on fire.

We had had a hard time at first getting little Baako to do that again, but not anymore; we were making progress. Unless Jennifer could suddenly see into the future, she would not even know what hit her. My plan was to take her out first. Then I could have my way with the others.

Baako's English was coming along. Slowly, but it was coming. I had convinced him that we were destined for one another, and that eliminating this _tribe_ would ensure our safety. He was convinced so easily, that I wondered if _he _had an ulterior motive.

Sometimes the look on his face said that he knew he was being used. But I didn't have time to worry about that now. Something in my gut told me that we had to make a move on the Lennox Coven, or I would never get my revenge.

"It's time," I told Baako, who was focusing his heat on some huts and making them explode. He looked at me and nodded. A few months ago I had heard rumors of ships being sunk in the west coast of Africa. I made my way there, quietly of course, and saw Jennifer render her family invisible, and create this giant storm. It wasn't long that the ships started sinking, and the natives _mysteriously _broke out of their bondages.

I knew that they were hiding somewhere in the southern part of Africa, and I smiled to myself. I gave us a week to make our journey. I wanted both of us to be well fed, because I didn't need any distractions for Baako. He _was_ only three months old, and just a little blood, could distract him from his purpose.

"Baako," I said. "Time to hunt."

_**THOMAS POV**_

As Bo was screaming and thrashing from the venom that was burning through his body, I licked the bite wounds closed to make the changing process faster.

I walked outside the bedroom to find Min rushing in. She started reassuring him in Chinese. I had only changed one other person before, and I was afraid that I might have killed Bo from lack of experience.

"You okay?" Jennifer asked me. I leaned down and kissed her on her mouth for the second time. It was just as great as the first, except there was no Margaret. _Margaret…._

Jennifer pulled back and said, "There is something I need to talk to you about. All of you." She then proceeded to talk about the visions she had received in her trance during circle magic with the slaves. About Bo, and how she knew that it was just a matter of time before he officially joined our family.

She then talked about Margaret, and how she may have acquired her own witch. "When?" I asked. She shook her head and said, "I don't know… Maybe if I could do circle magic again, and pinpoint the exact time." She finished

Constance nodded. "It worth a try…I don't really feel like dying again," She said trying to be sarcastic, but we all knew that this wasn't a joke. "Alright," Jennifer said, "Everybody hold hands. I am the main witch in this circle, so everybody draw energy from me, as well as yourselves. Close your eyes. Think of your wants and desires, of the future, and of Margaret." She finished.

Everybody did what she was told. As I shut my eyes, I didn't feel anything. But after a few seconds, I felt like I wasn't in my body anymore. "That's it!" Jennifer said. "Feel the magic…" It was like I part of the night sky, and there were stars all around me.

I thought hard about my future with my family…with Jennifer. Colors swirled together and I saw all of us back at Lennox Castle, I saw Bo enjoying his new life as a vampire, and I saw Min enjoying it with him. I saw that our walls in the house weren't white anymore, but a bright orange. I mentally rolled my eyes.

I saw my wedding with Jennifer, and I felt her love for me as I made love to her. "This is so surreal." Matthew whispered. I don't know what he was seeing, but I hoped it wasn't the same thing that I was. The images suddenly looked like they were being bleached of their color.

"Everybody think about Margaret, about the safety of our family. Think about the time and place of her attack." Jennifer said with such power in her voice. Immediately as I thought about her instructions, I saw Margaret, and a boy who didn't look much older than twelve or thirteen.

His eyes were a crimson red, and he was making the ground shake all around him. I saw Margaret trying to make a grab for Jennifer, only to be blocked by an invisible barrier.

The images started flashing; once, twice…seven times. Jennifer released my hand. "The seven flashes, resemble seven days. We have a week until they get here. Jennifer got up and went to our room, but not before saying, "I need to focus on our physical protection, excuse me."

I followed her. I wasn't about to let do this on her own; she needed me, and I needed her. She didn't protest when she saw that I had followed her, and I think she was glad that I did.

The days went by quickly, I don't know if it was because our possible deaths were approaching, or if Bo's screaming meant that his transformation was almost complete.

It had been six days, Bo and Min had gone out to hunt, and Constance and Matthew were in the tall grasses for some alone time, and Jennifer and I could stare at each other for hours just studying each other's faces.

Jennifer had been practicing putting this transparent yellow shield individually around our family. She said that if this particular shield did what it was meant too, nobody in our family would be hurt. She said it with confidence, but I always knew better.

I hoped that Jennifer was right, because even though it has been a few years, I just found her. The morning of the seventh day, I was glued to Jennifer's side. Everybody knew the danger we were in, even Bo who had just recently joined our family.

It was a good thing our home wasn't so close to the village, because the villagers may have heard the horse carriages in front of our house spontaneously explode.

"Thomas!" Margaret hissed.

**A/N: Next chapter = battle scene! So what do you all think?**

**BTW****: www. diva share download/ 25004451-0a2** LINK TO WHAT THE CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE**! No spaces of course! THERE IS A DOT COM AND A SLASH AFTER DIVA SHARE! no matter how many times i edit it, fanfiction deletes it. So yep!**

**Do you think Baako is too smart for Margaret even though he is really young? What do you think about Bo? What do you think about the future that Thomas saw? What do you think about the character actors that were chosen?!**

**Btw I took some suggestions from snowfarie2005 about the "Margaret trying to make Baako fall in love with her" whole bit. Anymore suggestions? REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and suggestions! I meant to update earlier this week, but time just went away from me….**

**Anyhoo, read this chapter to see whose suggestion I used! Oh and btw, what did you guys think of my choices for the characters for the link I gave you? **

**Dynasty**

_**BO POV**_

A few days ago, I had awoken to my new life. Min had been next to me the entire time of the fire that was in my body, and I tried to muffle my screams for her sake. But when I awoke, I felt better than ever.

Min had taken me hunting, and explained what was going on in the—our family. She said that somebody was trying to eliminate us, and that being a vampire, doesn't always mean we are immortal.

But I didn't care. I loved Min. She had pretty eyes that were sometimes difficult to look at, because of her bangs. She was the only thing I really focused on in my new life….with the exception of blood.

My new family welcomed me openly when they weren't distracted with the looming threat over our heads. Jennifer would focus on our bodies, and stretch some purple elastic over our bodies. I didn't understand most of what she said, because my English was so poor, but Min explained to me that this shield should keep us protected against whatever Margaret was planning to throw at us.

I couldn't show any fear. Not because I had no fighting skills, or because I had no gifts like Min and Jennifer, though the latter did look at me suspiciously sometimes; I showed no fear, because I didn't was Min to worry.

When I was brought to this country as an indentured servant, I was below deck on a ship. I hadn't seen the sun for months, and I thought that I would never make it off the ship.

But I did, and seeing the sun was my salvation. Just like Min, my own personal sun, had become my salvation. I never knew that I could love somebody so much. It was actually painful, and realizing this pain, I also came to terms that if I lost her, I would lose myself.

Before I could explain my love to my sun, footsteps sounded outside, and the threat spoke.

_**MARGARET POV**_

"Thomas," I said as acidly as I could muster. Baako was standing to my right as we listened for the damned to come out of the pathetic excuse for a house. They came out one at a time. Thomas came out first. He had an evil glint in his eyes as he stared at me. Well I could stare right back!

Behind him came the wench, Jennifer. But she didn't even give me a glance, which angered me even more. She was staring at Baako, like she knew already what he was capable of.

Next came the blonde boy who looked at me with such hatred. He was probably the Constance girl's mate. I smiled cruelly at him, until Constance came out and hissed at me. "Still upset with me?" I patronized her.

"Clearly you are, otherwise you would have moved on…..almost a century ago." She replied with a smug look on her face. I made a mental note to make her suffer the most after Thomas.

The Asian girl came out next with a passive face, like she was bored already. Behind her, came a newborn that was a nice looking Asian boy. He stayed close to Min and looked at me like I was molded pig food. It was unnerving and I snarled at him. He didn't look impressed.

"Baako, is it?" Jennifer said to my newborn. _How could she know?_ I thought. Baako opened his mouth to speak, but I hissed at him to be quiet and then turned to the wench. "You don't talk, unless I bid you too, _slave!" _I said trying to rile her up.

Thomas made a step towards me with a murderous look on his face, before Jennifer said, "Thomas." His response to me was, "How dare you?"

I could feel my face slowly turning into a smile. I looked at Baako; small talk wasn't going to get me near my justice.

But the look on his face disturbed me. All the Natives in Africa knew of the white man who would come and steal their loved ones when they were alone in the jungle. They found it neither funny nor something to even entertain through thought.

I cursed myself for calling Jennifer a slave. Baako was looking at Jennifer like she was some kind of hero to have escape and come back to the motherland.

"Baako," Jennifer began, but I interrupted her. My plans were going so well, and I knew that Jennifer could get Baako to change sides. I switched to plan B and shrieked at her, "Do NOT address my mate. You want to speak, you speak to me!"

Thomas eyes widened before he said in his accent, "He is a child, Margaret." Baako puffed up his small chest and said in his too thick African accent, "In my village, I am a man! You will not talk down to me." He snarled. I mentally patted myself on the back, because I have now successfully secured Baako to my side.

May the fight begin.

_**BAAKO POV**_

I looked at my _enemies_ with false hatred. I didn't want to fight anybody. There were six of them, and two of us. Three of them had gifts; that much I could see. The leader with the tan skin, and the two on the side with the small eyes.

The one who had once been a slave intrigued me. She had somehow beat the impossible. This family was just that; a family. My mate, Margaret had brought me here to _try,_ and kill these vampires.

I say try, because if you look very closely at their bodies, each and every one of them was covered by a light sheen of purple. And I knew that if we were to kill these vampires, the only options were to concentrate really hard, or to kill them manually.

"Last warning," said the tall white man with the hair that was like my skin. I didn't like the threat, and immediately the air around us became impossibly hot. I reveled in the power, as I always had. But as soon as the heat came, it left; replaced by cold.

The temperature was so cold, though the only thing that bothered me about it, was this electric power that I felt. I looked up to see the tan one glaring at me. I glared back. Nobody had ever been more powerful than me. "Kill her." Margaret said.

I took a step forward.

_**JENNIFER POV**_

If this child thought that he could best me, than he was a fool, especially when my family was involved.

He took a step towards our family and the ground started to shake. It was just like the vision that I saw when I was entranced in the circle magic. But I wasn't going to wait for him to open up the earth, and start flinging magma at us. I knew how that story ended, and if I waited now, not all of us would walk away from this fight.

I hardened the purple sheen over my family. This protected them from supernatural attacks; though it would wear down, this could protect them against Margaret and her sneaky gift.

Margaret made a lunge for me, but I knew her moves already from the vision that I had. I skirted around her. I would let my family deal with her. I stalked over to Baako, who was still working hard on bringing forth magma.

Fissures were beginning to open in the ground and heat was coming out of them. I concentrated on the electricity going through my body, and called forth ice. Immediately, the fissures that were blowing out steam, were now covered in thick ice.

Baako snarled at me. "Enough!" I said. "She is using you to destroy Thomas, her infatuation!" The heat grew impossibly louder. My anger flared, and the temperature went back to a nice cold that I happily welcomed.

He growled at me, before raising his hands above his head. Magma appeared in them, and he started throwing them at me. But two could play this game. Ice appeared in my hand and I blocked the heat before it could hit my sheen-like shield and wear it down.

I wanted to disinigrate him right where he stood, but then I remembered that he was just a child.

He kept throwing magma at me, and I kept deflecting it with ice, but during all this, I was saying an incantation that would freeze Baako where he stood, until we could get rid of Margaret.

As I was willing Baako's body to freeze, my own body became so cold and charged with electricity. When I focused out of my dazed state, I was surprise to find that I had succeeded. My triumph was short live, because almost immediately, Baako's body started to steam. He was trying to break free. Getting rid of Margaret was going to have to be quick.

I turned around to see that Margaret was surprisingly holding her own. She had tried to phase through the barriers I had placed on my family to no avail. But I could see that the barriers were wearing down.

When Thomas made a lunge for her, Margaret would phase through the ground, and appear behind him to try and take his head off. If the barriers were not in place, Margaret could have taken all of them out easily, with the exception of Min.

I took a step forward disingrate the women who had been terrorizing our lives when Thomas said, "No! I have to do this!" I was going to reply that this was a _family_ issue, until he met my eyes. I understood that this was a closing of a chapter for him, I understood so much…..But Baako wasn't going to hold forever.

And neither was Min's barrier. I was about to strengthen her barrier, when Baako unfroze with a ferocious cry, and Margaret phased through Min's barrier. There was this metallic screeching as Margaret tried to phase Min's head off of her body, but before I could do anything, Bo cried, "NO!" And instantly I felt drained.

There was a lack of power and energy inside me. Margaret tried to phase through the ground, but couldn't. "My gift! I can't feel it!" She cried. Baako and Min gasped too. The four of us that had gifts, felt completely drained.

Though I could still feel my gift, and the barriers that were still holding on to my family, I was in pain. It took almost every part of my brain to keep them there.

Matthew wasted no time, he grabbed Margaret by her hair and started pulling. "Have you ever heard of karma?" He asked her. 

Margaret thrashed and tried to pull away. "Baako, help me?" she cried to him. Baako didn't budge. His eyes were wide with fear, because he knew that if he tried, he would die. He was powerless and defenseless; when he looked upon Margaret's face, what scared me is that he looked sinister. Like this was his plan all along.

For the first time, I saw fear in Margaret's eyes. The screeching was getting louder as her neck was suddenly giving way. Thomas closed the distance between Margaret and himself. He wrenched his hand inside her cracked neck and pulled hard. I looked away.

The screeching stopped and there was the familiar warmth of a fire. I looked back to see Thomas winking at Min. It was over. _Except for the small problem of Baako. _

We all gave our full attention to Baako, who was standing, watching the burning body of Margaret. Bo was breathing laboriously. He didn't need the air, but I could tell that keeping these powers off was taking a toll on him. More so, since this was the very first time he had ever used his gift.

Min stretched on her toes and kissed his cheek. This seemed to make him stronger, as he than wore a determined look on his face. "Well done, Bo!" Constance quietly cheered.

"We should kill the boy," Matthew said, getting right to the point. The incident with Constance had made him very protective of the family, and most importantly Constance. But I would have no part in killing a child, no matter how much of a man he claimed to be.

"Matthew…" I said, trying to coax him.

"You saw what he could do! Last time we let somebody stay with us, Connie almost died!" He said, trying to keep his voice composed. I knew where he was coming from, and I understood.

_**MATTHEW POV**_

After what seemed like a long time, my family and I were finally safe. And now Jennifer wanted to let this _man_ live? I was furious. Not at her, because I knew that she loved all of us, no matter how much she hated to admit it to herself. I was furious because, I didn't want to live in fear anymore.

I wanted to go out in the woods during hunting parties, and not have to worry about watching my back as much for some vampire who wanted to kill us.

Jennifer was an innocent and pure soul. She only used her magic for defense, and she doesn't go out of her way to hurt somebody for no reason.

We all saw the boy when I was pulling at Margaret's hair. He _wanted_ her to die. He didn't even flinch when Thomas raked his fingers in her neck, and gave one final pull, and he had a small sick smile on his face when we began to burn her.

"I agree with Matthew," Thomas said. I looked at him with relief. If Thomas agreed with me, then Jennifer would reconsider. Bo made a gargling noise. Hopefully she would reconsider fast, because I don't think Bo could make hold on any longer.

"Matty…" Constance said to me.

I gawked at her. She wanted to let this sick child live too? Min sided with Jennifer and Connie. My nose flared. But thankfully Bo sided with Thomas and I. We were even now.

Jennifer was our leader, so whatever she said, I would listen to it. But I could never be comfortable with this boy.

Jennifer opened her mouth to say, "Alright. This is what we are going to do…"

**A/N: I know! Finally Margaret's dead, I was getting tired of writing about her…jk. **

**What did you guys think about this chapter? BTW I used M.O.T.R's suggestion, so maybe if you guys suggest, I will use it in my story! So thank you M.O.T.R, Great idea on how Bo's power should be influence through Min!**

**Bo's gift: Power Negation and Power Augmentation. (Though we have only seen the negation part in this chapter. Maybe the next one..)**

**What do you think about Margaret's death? Too violent or not violent enough? What do you think about the nefarious Baako? What do you think Jennifer's decision will be on the fate of Baako? Actors chosen for the characters? **

**Alright guys. REVIEWS PLEASE! Until next time….**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank You Snowfairie2005 and M.O.T.R for the continuous reviews! And thank you to everybody else who occasionally review. I feel compelled to keep writing because of your comments and suggestions. So thank you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**The Unknown**

_**CONSTANCE POV**_

We had all just survived an attack from Margaret and her new offense weapon. I shivered at what had just taken place. Despite the fact that Margaret almost killed me, I would not wish the way she died on the most evil person.

I replayed everything in my head.

_Margaret was going towards Jennifer, but she side-stepped her. Before she knew it she was facing the five of us, while Jennifer was facing Baako._

_Matthew lunged first at her with a growl ripping through his throat and Margaret just stood there, because she thought that she would just easily phase through him. _

"_Aaah!" Margaret snarled, when she realized that the purple shield was exactly that; a shield. "This will be easy," Matthew said under his breath. Fury quite evident on his face. I thought that ending her would be easy too, but I was wrong._

_Margaret phased through the ground and tried to grab our feet to pull us down with her, but the barrier was holding. _

_Min was trying to keep Bo out of the way, because Bo had no fighting experience. If Margaret came close, Min would turn invisible and launch herself at Margaret. And maybe this tactic would have been more effective if the ground wasn't wet dirt; in other words, we could see the direction Min was going, and unfortunately, so could Margaret._

_Thomas tried unsuccessfully to grab Margaret before she disappeared into the ground again, but she always saw it coming. It was a game of who could catch Margaret; and she was winning._

_We were all trying at the same time to get her, but she was too smart for us._

_By this time, our shields were already beginning to wane. Especially Min's; she was feeling overprotective of Bo, and was being reckless. It wasn't long before a hole appeared in her shield. _

_That's when Margaret launched at her…_

I tore my mind away from what happened after. Margaret had almost killed Min and swiftly too. She may have even dragged her underneath just so that we couldn't get to her in time before she burned.

I shuddered. Margaret's death was horrifying. The breach in her neck made her look like she was possessed, and when Thomas reached in there to finish her off, I couldn't look.

And now, the entire family was _arguing_ what to do with Baako….right in front of him. The only reason why Baako was powerless was because Bo had manifested a gift to cancel the gifts of others.

I looked at him and saw that he wasn't going to last much longer. He hadn't even known he had an ability until it was almost too late. He caught me staring at him in wonder, and smiled reassuringly at me. I smiled back.

My thoughts were interrupted by Matthew and Thomas stating what they thought was the obvious answer to Baako; killing him. Though I could see their point of view, killing a child, no matter how much he _thought_ he was a man, didn't sit well with me.

I was glad when Jennifer implied that we should let him be. I was surprised that Min agreed with Jennifer and I, when I sided with her. So now it was an even vote. Three against three; the men against the girls.

But fortunately for me and my conscience, Jennifer was the leader of this coven. And I knew that even if they didn't agree with her, they would still back her. Especially Thomas, who already looked like he wanted to switch sides to stand by Jennifer.

"Alright," Jennifer began. "This is what we are going to do." We all braced ourselves for whatever she was going to say. "_We_ are not going to kill anybody else today. It is obvious that Baako was mislead, and we have no right to end his life. We are not monsters, and if we do this now, it will change the very essence of who we are, and who we want to be." She finished.

She was right. And we all knew it. Matty huffed and walked over to my side to take my hand before saying. "Well, what do we do with him?" I almost balked, because I thought he would throw a fit at her.

We all looked at Baako, wondering what was next for him. Jennifer looked deep in thought before she said to him, "Baako, you can stay with us for the time being; my family is not comfortable with the fact that you tried to kill us. Make no mistake, if you are planning something, I _will_ find out…and that will be the story of you." Jennifer said with a low whispery voice, I hadn't heard from her in some time.

Baako only nodded. Though I didn't want him dead, that didn't mean I had to like him; he had just a few minutes ago, try to kill us. I sighed.

Then I didn't know that I would grow to be fond of him.

_**JENNIFER POV**_

_Years later._

It was the year 1798. It felt strange to know that I would have been in my eighties if I were still human. But I knew that at this age, I was still considered new to this lifestyle.

Baako had become a real part of our home. He had helped us free natives from the beaches and sink the ships, anytime we went. We had been in Africa for over sixty years, and I was sad that we had to leave.

"The villagers are beginning to wonder…." Thomas would tell me in between kisses. "We need to move…now," He said as he tried to lift my skirts. I would always bat him away, and he would always chuckle.

Though I knew that Thomas really _did _love me, I was afraid to admit that I still had memories that I thought I would have forgotten by now.

"Vermont," Thomas us while we were all seated in our small wood home, playing some new board game. "It's a new state in America." He said when we all looked at him confused. "That is going to be our new home. It's really up north, so there should be a lot of cover for us to go out in the day…unlike here."

"Finally!" Constance said. I understood completely. It was always sunny here in Africa, and though I could have made some cover, I didn't want people getting suspicious as to why it was always dark and cloudy when we came out.

"When do we leave?" Bo said in his barely accented voice. These past few decades, Bo had joined me in my education classes, and his English was very good. He barely even had an accent anymore.

"As soon as possible. Maybe even tonight." Thomas said. We all gawked at him. "People are starting to wonder, and we can't risk it anymore. I knew he was right, and so did everybody else.

"Vermont!" Min said happily. And I could see it. All of us being in the northern part of the states where there were cities, and entertainment, and free blacks. I smiled to myself. This would be a new chapter for the Lennox Family.

The family started talking to each other excitingly at our new move. "What are you smiling about?" Thomas asked me. I didn't even get a chance to tell him, because his lips were placed softly to mine.

My trance with Thomas was short lived, because Baako said in a quiet voice, "I can't go with you." We all stopped our excited chatter.

"What do you mean you can't go with us?" Matthew said. Matthew and Baako had surprisingly became close over the last few decades.

"I won't leave my people at the mercy of the white man." He said with firmness in his voice. I understood completely. He met my eyes and said, "This is what I want."

My excitement turned to sadness. That's when I realized that Baako had become part of this family. "I can do a lot of good here," He began. "And maybe in the future I can join you all." He finished.

"You'll need to find another village to stay in," Thomas said. Baako just nodded at all of us.

The rest of the day was mellow. We packed the little things that we had, and made our way to the beach that we arrived at almost eighty years ago.

Min was the first one to hug Baako, and the rest of us followed suit. "Man to man," Thomas said. "It was a pleasure getting to know you." He finished. Baako squinted his eyes and said, "I _am _a man!" We all laughed and then said our goodbyes.

_**THOMAS POV**_

Africa was an adventure, but it was time to move on. The one regret I had was unsuccessfully transferring Baako from a human diet, to an animal diet. He thought that killing the kidnappers on the beach was a nice compromise.

The swim was like the very first time; when we swam to Scotland. Except this time, instead of Min marveling at her strength in the water, it was Bo. He would try to get to some fish, who would automatically swim away, because of what we were.

Jennifer looked glorious with wet hair, she looked even more beautiful because she was smiling; which wasn't so rare anymore. Matthew and Constance would try and race, I don't know where to as the ocean was stretched far and wide, but it was amusing to watch.

It would have taken us a day and a half, but we were in no hurry. The family thought that we would stay hidden in the woods until we found a place to stay; but the truth was, I had built a mansion from scratch in Vermont.

I had been writing letters to the states, as to what I wanted this new home to look like, and I was excited to see Jennifer's and the rest of the family's reaction.

It took us a full two days to get to the dock in New York. Everybody sighed at the memories we had in our first home in New York. "This is amazing.." Bo said in awe, looking at the city lights. New York was being restored after everything it went through with the Revolution against England.

"So what now?" Matthew asked. I made a gesture for them to follow me. As we ran through the woods, our clothes and hair began to dry, but I barely noticed this because of a strange scent that filled my nose.

It smelled like a wet dog, but it was mixed with rot and decay, like it hadn't bathed in a very long time. It made me uneasy, but nobody else seemed to notice; they were too preoccupied with where we were going to see my change in behavior. Everybody, except Jennifer, who gave me a questioning look.

I shook my head at her, and gripped her hand tighter as we ran to our new home.

_**MIN POV**_

The run look about an hour and a half before we reached our destination. It took so long mostly because I think Thomas had no idea where he was going. This was confirmed when he told us all to hide in the woods as he asked a passerby where Vermont was.

The run felt good. It made me happy to see Bo enjoying himself. There was a strange scent in the woods that smelled of some dead animal. It was dry and musty. I pretended not to notice, for Bo's sake. He was just too happy. But I noticed Thomas and Jennifer exchanging looks.

I would ask later.

I rolled my eyes each time we stopped to talk to another passerby. Finally what felt like another seventy years, we came across a huge stone white mansion.

"Welcome Home." Thomas said with such conviction. My eyes widened in disbelief. How? I thought to myself.

The home was extravagant. It looked like a Roman temple with all the columns, and the perfect detail on the landscape. Flowers were everywhere, and the grass was a nice green color.

"This is _our _home?" Bo asked in disbelief. Thomas chuckled before saying, "Of course. There are around ten bedrooms, so go kill each other for the best one!" He said with happiness of our approval.

"Mr. Lennox?" An older gentleman said, coming out of our mansion.

"That's me." Thomas said. The old man's eyes widened at the sight of us. "I am glad that you finally made it back to the states from your mission trip. Here is the key to your lovely home."

I raised an eyebrow at Thomas. _Missions trip? _He just winked at me. "Thank you. Why don't you take the week off, Mr. Borris?" The old man just nodded and walked to his carriage that I hadn't even noticed was there.

The night here was so beautiful, and I noticed Thomas kept glancing at the full moon.

A loud wolf sound pierced the night; and though it made the night more beautiful, Thomas became even more stiff.

It made me wonder if there was more to know in this half-life that I existed in. Two more howls pierced the night.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**What did you think of Baako staying to tend to the natives? **

**The wolves that I am incorporating in my story are actual Children of the Moon; NOT Shapeshifters. **

**Suggestions? REVIEW PLEASE! Until next time…**


End file.
